


The Lineage of the Naberrie Twins

by The8thDalmuti



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The8thDalmuti/pseuds/The8thDalmuti
Summary: Eight years after its formation the Empire fell, and the New Republic was set up in its place, with Bail Organa as the Chancellor. Emperor Palpatine died as the Republic fell, but Darth Vader, fully recognizable as Anakin Skywalker, disappeared in the chaos. Padme Amidala serves as Vice-Chancellor, her twins' father thought to be a Clone Wars mercenary who died in the wars...
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

The Empire had collapsed after only eight years of its rule. The Republic had been re-established, Bail Organa heading it up as Supreme Chancellor, Padme Amidala as his deputy. Palpatine was dead, Vader had been taken prisoner, and had disappeared. Most assumed he had been executed to prevent the awkwardness of a trial. The Jedi had been returned to their sacred Temple, a little sombre from reminders of what one of their own had done to them, and determined to build up their Order again. Unfortunately they were hitting a bit of a stumbling block when it came to two highly Force-Sensitive children. 

The twin children of Padme Amidala, Luke and Leia Naberrie were ten years old, having been born as the Republic fell. They carried only their mother’s name. Padme Amidala refused to identify their father, only to say that he had died shortly after she became pregnant. He had been a volunteer mercenary. A holo was on her wall of the two of them together. A young, medium height blond man in clone armour, one arm around the then Senator's waist as the two of them smiled widely. They were not to know that the holo had been of Anakin Skywalker with Padme Amidala, R2-D2 altering it to appear as a generic mercenary. The faked holo served to account for Luke Naberrie’s blond hair and blue eyes. Everyone believed Padme Amidala when she stated that she was a widow, that her children’s father had never met them, had not even known of them. It was a tragic love story by all accounts. 

But the Naberrie twins were powerful in the Force, made more so perhaps by their twin bond, but their potential was still enormous. But throughout the years of the Empire Padme Amidala refused to let the Jedi anywhere near her children. They could not take a blood sample for a medi-chlorian count, they could not even examine them with the Force. Her reason? She knew of Anakin Skywalker’s turn to the Dark Side, knew of the atrocities he had committed. She also remembered the young boy who had saved her planet. She remembered his mother and going to rescue her. She blamed the Jedi and the Sith for his fall, remembering the kind woman who could have been spared a horrific death if the Jedi had bent their Code. In the years of the Empire and when the Republic returned they refused to change their Code, insisting still on no attachments and the removal of younglings at an early age. While the Jedi maintained their Code the Naberrie twins would not be joining the Order. She refused to entertain any discussion of her children’s Force-Sensitivity and whenever she held a meeting in her apartment her twins were kept carefully out of sight. What was perhaps most galling for the Jedi was really the Force-Sensitive person that she permitted to interact with them regularly. Ahsoka Tano. 

Anakin Skywalker’s little Padawan learner who had left the Jedi after being falsely accused of the bombing. The Vice-Chancellor, when she was a Senator, had served as her defence counsel and the two women were close friends. Shortly after the Republic was re-established Amidala had run into Tano by accident and invited her to work for her. Tano had moved in within weeks as a bodyguard and companion for Amidala. The Jedi knew that she was likely teaching the Naberrie twins to control their powers. For the Vice-Chancellor to trust a renegade former Padawan over the esteemed Jedi Council stung more than a little bit but the Jedi, the Chancellor, other Senators, none could convince Vice-Chancellor Amidala to change her decision over her children. 

The Jedi Council had asked to meet with the Vice-Chancellor. Ostensibly it was on a matter of security, but in reality Windu and Yoda wanted to get a glimpse of the younglings, and press the case for turning them over to the Jedi again. They were willing to make an exception for the twins for Force’s sake. They were nearly ten years old, well beyond the limit, older than Anakin Skywalker had been when he was accepted into the Order and the galaxy knew how well that had turned out. 

Windu rang the doorbell to the Vice-Chancellor's apartment which was opened by a handmaiden who led them into the main seating area. It was open to the air, the curtains wafting in the breeze from the balcony. As always the Force Signatures of the Naberrie twins were everywhere but the younglings were nowhere to be found. 

“Master Jedi,” said a cool female voice and they turned to see Padme Amidala stood at the top of a small flight of stairs. She was dressed elegantly in black as always, dark hair perfectly coiffed, a wedding ring glittering on her hand. She had stated soon after the birth of her children that she had kept her marriage hidden to prevent her husband being targeted. Now, as a widow, she wore her wedding ring openly, remaining in mourning black for most of the time. Rarely had the Jedi seen her in any other colour. “Do please sit down. Dorme will bring some tea.” 

She came down the stairs as the handmaiden disappeared into the apartment, returning a moment later with a tray of teacups and a steaming pot. The Vice-Chancellor sat herself down gracefully and poured, handing the cups around. Once her guests were served Amidala sat back in her chair, stirring her tea before removing the spoon and sipping it. 

“Now,” she smiled. “How may I be of assistance?” 

“Well Madam Vice-Chancellor,” Windu began. “We require approval for the upgrades to the Citadel’s security,” he handed over the datapad, the Senator taking it and looking over the request, raising her eyebrows at the sum asked for. She looked up at the Jedi.

“This is a substantial sum you have requested Master Jedi,” she said. “The Chancellor's office if not the Senate will require the reason. May I see where the extra money will be spent?” 

“It will be allocated to extra security for a specific prisoner,” Windu replied evasively. “We are concerned about the possibility of his escape.” 

The Vice-Chancellor raised her eyebrows. “After keeping him secure for how long?” 

“Two years,” Windu responded carefully. 

“I see,” Padme Amidala replied, mind racing. “What exactly makes this prisoner so dangerous?” 

“He is highly Force-Sensitive,” Obi-Wan Kenobi told her. “We are concerned that he will be developing an escape strategy.” 

Amidala nodded, her decision unreadable to the Jedi attempting to ascertain it. “Master Jedi,” she said finally. “The Republic's situation is delicate, our budget balanced as best we can under the circumstances. To allocate such a significant amount of funds could seriously destabilise the peace and rehabilitation process. I will make a report to Chancellor Organa to that effect and request further analysis of this situation before we approve any allocation of funding to the Citadel prison.” 

“I see,” Windu said, inwardly cursing. They had been hoping to receive funding for the prisoner without too much oversight. However, there was still a chance to achieve their secondary objective in making their report to Padme Amidala. He cleared his throat. “How is your family my lady?” he asked. 

Padme Amidala looked up and narrowed her eyes. “If that is another poor attempt to discuss my children Master Windu I suggest you desist.” 

“Not at all,” Windu said, quickly backtracking. “I am just aware that your position as Vice-Chancellor could lead to a significant amount of time away from home. It must be hard on your children.” 

“My children understand,” Amidala said curtly, handing the datapad to her handmaiden and then setting her cup down. She rose from her chair with a rustle of skirts, the Jedi being forced to rise as well. “I believe I have made my decision regarding my twins quite clear Master Jedi and yet you continually refuse to abide by it. If you wish to speak to me again please contact my office and I will be happy to meet you there. You are no longer welcome in this apartment. Dorme please show the Jedi out.” 

She swept out of the room without a moment’s hesitation. The Jedi exchanged disappointed glances and then followed the handmaiden out of the room as she escorted them to the door and very deliberately shut the door with a click behind them. As they made their way down in the turbolift Kenobi turned to Windu and Yoda. 

“She meant it you know,” he said solemnly. “I felt the sincerity running through her every word. We won't be back in her home ever. We have succeeded in alienating one of the Order's strongest supporters over ten years of continued persistence and, some would say, ill manners. The Vice-Chancellor has great influence, she could succeed in making the majority of the Senate hostile to us and we cannot afford that. She is widely respected as a long-term voice for peace and opponent to Palpatine. What's more she is loved for her tragic story, and for the excellent way in which she rears her children.” 

“You worry too much Master Kenobi,” Windu said dismissively. “The Vice-Chancellor will not exert her political influence to deal with a personal grievance.” 

“Right, Master Windu is, Master Kenobi,” Master Yoda said from below. “Principled, the Vice-Chancellor is. But right Master Kenobi also is, Master Windu,” he reprimanded. “Few allies the Jedi have after the years of the Clone Wars, fewer still can we afford to lose. Cautiously, with the Vice-Chancellor we must proceed.” 

“Yes Master.” Both Council members bowed to their elder as they exited the turbolift to return to the refurbished Jedi Temple. 

In Vice-Chancellor Padme Amidala Naberrie's apartment, Padme Amidala sat down on the bed in her room heavily. The datapad was pillowed in her lap, her fingers running over the screen as she sat deep in thought. A highly Force-Sensitive prisoner who was evidently proficient at escaping. It couldn't be? No. She was sure that he had been killed two years ago. But, it was worth being sure. At that moment her twins scampered into the room, jumping onto the bed to join their mother. She automatically tucked them close, dropping a kiss on each twin's head. 

“Mama?” Leia asked. “Are you alright? Me and Lukey could feel your sadness.” 

“Luke and I, sweetheart,” Padme corrected gently. Then she smiled softly at her children. Sometimes the twins' acute Force-Sensitivity led to moments like these. “Mama's fine my darlings,” she replied. “Just thinking about Daddy.” 

The twins instantly sobered. When they had become old enough to understand Padme had told them of their father and what had become of him, but had also warned them of the need to keep the identity of their true father a secret. Only Aunt 'Soka, Miss Dorme, Cap'n Typho and the droids knew that they were actually Luke and Leia Skywalker. For them it was sad what had happened to their father, but they had never met him, they only knew of him from stories. For their mother and Aunt it was an ever-present grief. Padme summoned up a smile as she turned to the twins. 

“Alright,” she said cheerfully. “I think we'll have Dex's tonight for dessert. Go and grab the menu, and ask Auntie 'Soka to come and talk to me please?” 

The twins cheered and leapt off the bed, thudding out of the room and down the stairs. Only moments later a tall Togruta appeared in the doorway. Ahsoka Tano had matured greatly during the ten years since the end of the Clone Wars. Her montrols now swung nearly to her waist, and she was significantly taller than the Padawan who followed her Master around. She wore dark grey robes that billowed around her, again a far cry from the battle outfits she wore during the Clone Wars, but the robes served to conceal her lightsabers, and reflected her position as a Naboo bodyguard. She moved across the room to sit beside Padme, resting her hand on her shoulder. 

“What is it?” she said softly. In response Padme slid the datapad containing the Jedi's requests over to the former Jedi. Ahsoka's brow creased in confusion but she picked it up, scanning the information with the ease of long practice. Realization dawned over her face as she recognised what this information might mean. The datapad fell from her slack hand. “You don't think?” Padme nodded. “Anakin?” she breathed. 

Padme met her eyes. “I'd persuaded myself he was dead, but some of the things they said during that meeting and the information and request. I really think it could be him. I don't know what to do. On the one hand, this is a prisoner that is highly dangerous, who needs this extra security. On the other, this could be my Ani. The man I loved more than anyone else in the world, who did all that he did for me, and came back to the Light to protect me.” 

Ahsoka nodded. The Jedi and the rest of the Rebel Alliance had not been informed of the true events that had transpired in the Throne Room the day Padme was captured. Of how she had been dragged in after being tortured, falling on the floor, looking up and seeing her husband staring at her with yellow eyes, that flickered briefly to blue on seeing her. Then Sidious had ordered him to kill her. Vader had ignited his lightsaber and stalked towards her. She had gripped the japor snippet that he had given her as a child and closed her eyes until she could feel the heat of the lightsaber on her neck. Padme had whispered “I love you,” fully expecting those to be her last words. Then the heat had disappeared and the gurgling sound had started. She had looked up completely startled to see Sidious on the ground before his throne, clawing at his neck as her husband stalked towards him. He had looked back at her for only a moment, Ani's blue eyes shining out of the hood. He had grinned at her, the way only her husband could, and told her to “Run Angel, get out of here. I'll be right behind you, I love you sweetheart. Thank you for bringing me back.” Then he had returned his attention to the choking Sith Lord as Padme gathered herself to her feet, grabbed a blaster and made for the exit. She had been unmolested as she fled, making it to where the Rebels had managed to penetrate the capital. She had been ushered to medical attention and had been put through a battery of tests. When she had been released she had rushed out of the ship just in time to see Palpatine's body being thrown on to a funeral pyre and Anakin in cuffs being forced into a ship. They had locked eyes for a moment, the blue eyes she loved so much, and then he had disappeared. It was the last time she had seen him. It had been widely suggested that Vader had been killed quietly. The Chancellor and the Jedi had neither confirmed or denied those rumours. Since gaining the Vice-Chancellorship she hadn't looked. The grief was still too fresh. 

But now. All that belief was being called into question. She thought that she had grieved fully for her Anakin, she thought that all that pain had been dealt with. But this possibility, this glimmer of hope, was enough to bring all those emotions back to the forefront of her mind. What's more, she had known in her heart that Anakin had turned back. He had come back to the Light, she knew. If they had condemned him as Vader… the Jedi's dogmatic views would never allow them to accept that someone might return from the Dark. They had likely not even allowed him to tell his side of the story. Padme believed in justice for someone's crimes, but not in condemnation without a trial, or defence. This. This was not democracy. Her mouth set in a hard line. Being deprived of the Force would be torture for her husband, for whom the Force ran like blood through his veins. If they were planning to confine him further, perhaps even deprive him of the Force permanently. No. Her own mind was made up but there were other people to consider. She would bring this up at dinner. 

Padme put a smile on her face and headed downstairs to her (incomplete) family. She managed to maintain her façade for the rest of the day until she could dismiss all of her staff for the evening, including her security, claiming that she wanted a quiet night with just her family. Once they were gone she took the twins and Ahsoka into the private living room. While there were cameras and recording devices in the lounge, in this room there were no security devices. 

The twins curled up on the sofa, their desserts in their hands. Ahsoka seated herself in an armchair opposite Padme, who ate her dessert with no appetite. Once she was finished she placed it on the coffee table and swallowed nervously, clearing her throat. The twins looked up from their bowls. 

“Mama,” Leia asked. “What's wrong?” 

“Well my darlings,” Padme started. “You remember what Auntie 'Soka and I told you about what happened with Daddy?” 

The twins nodded. “Daddy was tricked into trying to save you and us,” Luke replied. “He became bad but he saved you. Then he died.” 

Padme took a deep breath. “Well,” she said cautiously. “You remember how today I had a meeting with the Jedi.” 

“Yeah,” Leia said. “You don't like them very much cause they keep trying to take me and Lukey away from you.” 

“Exactly,” Padme smiled at her daughter. “Well, the Jedi asked me for some money for the Citadel.” 

“The Citadel is where the Jedi keep Force-Sensitive prisoners. It cuts them off from the Force,” Ahsoka explained. The twins gasped. As highly Force-Sensitive themselves they couldn't even imagine being unable to touch the Force. Luke tumbled to it first. 

“You think Daddy's in there?” he asked. 

Padme nodded. “I do,” she confirmed, picking up the datapad that the Jedi had left with her. “What they've said, and what they've requested, makes both me and Aunt 'Soka think that it is Daddy. Some of the security measures suggest someone very Force-Sensitive, and Master Kenobi talked about someone who was very good at escaping.” 

“All of which sounds like our Skyguy,” Ahsoka agreed. “Now you know what happened when the Empire fell,” the twins nodded. “And you know what your father did for your mother and how he came back to the Light.” 

“Yep,” Leia confirmed. “Then Daddy disappeared. And everyone thinks that the Jedi killed him for being Vader.” 

“Yes,” Padme agreed. “But your father never got to tell his side of the story, why he fell, and I couldn't tell it for him because I had to protect you two. That's not justice.” 

“What's more,” Ahsoka added. “Being cut off from the Force can make people ill. Your father was more in touch with the Force than anyone I've ever met. Your mother and I are worried that he might be seriously ill. The Jedi and the Republic won't want to heal him. It would be far more convenient if he just died. I'm being brutally honest here guys,” when the twins winced. “So we've got to talk about what to do next.” 

The Force hummed around the twins for barely a second and then Luke spoke up indignantly. “It's obvious isn't it?” he asked. “We break Daddy out.” 

Padme laughed. “So like your father,” she said. “That was my first thought, yes. But this is not just going to affect me if we go ahead. If we go ahead with this we will be galaxy-wide fugitives, possibly leading to the death sentence for both myself and Ahsoka, and the two of you being separated, probably being turned over to the Jedi.” 

The twins exchanged glances again and Luke nodded decisively at Leia who turned back to her mother. “Let's go get him,” she said firmly. 

“Alright,” Ahsoka said. “How?” 

“Well,” Padme responded thoughtfully. “I can make a report to the Chancellor along the lines of 'it has not been justified enough, I will go and make a report.' I can do that as his deputy, and the Jedi won't have any grounds to contest it. We can take a medical capsule to keep him stable and I can move our money so we can access it easily.” 

Ahsoka nodded. “I can call in reinforcements from the 501st,” she said. “Rex and the boys are always up for something. I can also get forged documents.” 

“We can start packing up,” Luke volunteered. “And we'll do research on what type of ship we should get. We can't use the Naboo skiff.” 

“Alright then,” Padme clapped her hands together and stood. “Looks like we're agreed. I'll drag the research and report out as long as I can.”

Ahsoka followed Padme out of the room and the twins exchanged glances as they stacked their plate. Once they had tidied away they curled up on opposite ends of the couch talking quietly. 

“What do you think?” Leia started hesitantly, looking at her brother. They had heard stories their whole lives about their father, what he had done, why he had turned and how he had come back. They had been disillusioned and hurt by what he had done, but they had understood, which was more than they knew the Jedi had ever done. They both admired their father so much.

“I don't know,” Luke frowned. “If anyone can pull it off it's Mum and Aunt 'Soka with Uncle Rex and the others. There's risk, undoubtedly, and what are we going to do after? But…” 

“It's Daddy,” his twin agreed. 

“Exactly.” 

Over the next few weeks Padme Amidala Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano made their preparations. Padme transferred all of her money out of her accounts and spread it among hidden accounts in the Outer Rim. She ensured that all of the profit from her investments would funnel into one account and then transfer across the galaxy. She recorded messages for her parents and sister, and made a few trips back to Naboo for some of her possessions. Luke and Leia carried on with school, acting normally as best they could, while at home their mother and aunt planned a prison breakout and they packed their things. 

Ahsoka had got in contact with former Captain Rex who, along with ten of his men, had agreed to participate in the prison break. They still held loyalty to 'General Skywalker' as they called him, and all were distressed to hear what had become of him. But they were horrified to hear of the punishment that had likely been inflicted on him, and the effect that was likely to have had on him. To hear why he had done what he did put the whole thing in perspective, and to think of what would happen to Skywalker without the Force, their general for whom the Force had been part of everything he did, made them willing to help. Finally she had purchased a large ship and she, Luke and Leia had taken it to Naboo to be loaded with their possessions. 

In the days after their decision Padme had researched and made her initial report to the Chancellor. She had done research going back years into the Citadel, demanding significant amounts of information from the Jedi, including a recent plan of the Citadel. Then she had made her presentation to Bail, and requested to visit the Citadel. He had agreed with her, and so the Jedi had no choice but to acquiesce. 

The meeting ended with her arranging a date and time to visit the Citadel. She and Bail had insisted that everything be as it was normally would be. Padme had stated that she would be returning from a holiday on Naboo. And she would. 

She went to Naboo with her children and Ahsoka. They loaded the freighter that Ahsoka had purchased with most of their possessions. The rest would be stored in Padme's Senatorial cruiser. 

One day before they were due at the Citadel, Rex and four of his men left Naboo with the loaded freighter and began the first of several hyperspace jumps to their rendezvous point in eighteen hours time. 

The next morning, early, Padme woke up and hurried to get the twins, Ahsoka and the clones onboard her cruiser. They had loaded all their remaining possessions the night before. They entered hyperspace quickly, the clones remaining in the cockpit to monitor the journey as the Skywalkers and their adoptive aunt prepared for their mission in the back cabin. 

Luke wore a plain black tunic and trousers, sturdy black boots giving him firm traction. He had a low power lightsaber, two blasters, a vibroblade, a couple of small explosives, a mechanical kit, a comm, and a datastick attached to his belt. His twin wore the same outfit, only with an advanced medical kit slung across her belt. Her long brown hair was closely braided round her head. 

Ahsoka Tano wore a plain black bodysuit and the boots that she had won in the Clone Wars. She had numerous weapons strapped to the suit, including her lightsabers attached to her belt, and over the whole she wore the easily discarded, billowing, grey robes that had become her uniform over the last couple of years. 

Padme Amidala Skywalker wore one of her white battle suits, similar to what she had worn at the Battle of Geonosis, with aristocratic arm bands. She had her husband's lightsaber clipped to her belt, along with her blasters and a few vibroblades. Over her battle uniform she wore a Senatorial gown, one that was especially designed to fit over her battle uniform. It allowed for ease of movement, flowing easily around her, while looking appropriately formal. Her hair was looped in several braids around her head, small and slightly lighter then some of her other hairstyles, but still elaborate, in keeping with her image. They all had encrypted comlinks. 

The clones wore armour fashioned in the style of the Naboo, with small facial prostheses to alter their appearance. To disguise the rest of their faces they wore half masks. 

Padme looked at the assembled group seriously. “Are you sure about this?” she asked. “If it is Anakin and we break him out, there's no going back. We will be fugitives for the rest of our lives.” 

Her children nodded bravely, Ahsoka raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Like you even have to ask', and the troopers shifted their weapons firmly. 

“We're with you milady,” Kix replied. “All the way. This is for General Skywalker.” 

His comrades nodded in agreement. 

Padme took a deep breath. “Alright,” she said. “Let's see if our instinct was right.” 

She turned and strode into the cockpit, strapping herself into the pilot's seat, as behind her the rest of her team pulled themselves into their own seats. They exited hyperspace over the volcanic planet and swept down through the acidic clouds. 

Luke was already tapping away at the specially installed console, making his way stealthily into the Citadel’s system. 

Leia stood in one of the small cabins, checking and double-checking the medical capsule that stood at the ready.

Ahsoka and Padme swapped over smoothly, Padme retreating into her Senatorial cabin so she would appear in her proper role, Ahsoka landing the ship. 

On the landing platform below several officials and guards awaited the arrival of the Vice-Chancellor of the New Republic. They had been informed that her children would stay on board her cruiser with two guards. 

Commander Stultus, head of the Citadel prison, stood at attention on the landing platform. Prison guards formed an honour guard for this most important personage. The sleek cruiser descended through the clouds and settled gracefully on the platform. Whatever else people said about the Naboo they knew how to make their ships. And the woman who was coming was someone to impress. 

Padme Amidala. Vice-Chancellor of the Republic, Leader of the Rebellion, former Senator and Queen of Naboo, widow to a Clone Wars fighter, mother to twins. A formidable personage and someone important to get on Stultus's side. From what the Jedi had told him it was imperative to get the extra funding to secure the prisoner. She was who he had to convince. 

The cruiser settled smoothly on the tarmac and there was a pause as the ramp lowered. Six guards dressed in Naboo uniform, with half helmets concealing the lower halves of their faces, marched down the ramp and took up positions to either side of it. 

There was a pause and then a woman swept down the ramp, her skirts brushing the ground as she moved between her guards. Stultus moved to greet her swiftly. He looked at her appraisingly. 

The Vice-Chancellor was small, smaller than she had looked in the holos, but her presence more than made up for that. Her dark brown hair was looped elaborately in braids around her head, underneath her dark hood. She wore a dark green formal gown, with intricate embroidery, various symbols spiralling along the hem, underneath a simple black cloak, which served to shield her from the worst of the ash. She did not look like the fearless Rebellion leader that the holos portrayed her as. She didn't appear as some to stand up to Palpatine with words, and then take to arms when the Senate failed. It appeared that she would be easy to persuade for the additional funds. Stultus took her hand and kissed it. 

“Vice-Chancellor,” he greeted. 

“Commander Stultus,” she answered, coolly. “Perhaps we can go inside?” 

“Certainly my lady,” he replied. “Right this way.” 

Amidala waited a moment, and the reason became clear when there was another step on the ramp. A tall hooded figure in grey walked down and took up a position to Amidala's right. Her bodyguard then, as the hooded figure signalled for four guards to follow them. The other two took up positions to either side of the cruiser's ramp. 

Amidala strode through the honour guard and into the complex as one completely used to such accolades. The guard followed them into the complex and the doors sealed behind them. As soon as they were in Amidala threw back her hood, her bodyguard mirroring her movements. The bodyguard was revealed as a female Togrutan. She was tall, her loose grey robes flowing around her, and when she turned slightly, two lightsabers were revealed, clipped to her belt. Her large blue eyes were constantly moving, scanning every inch of their surroundings for a potential threat. Stultus bristled. As if he would allow harm to come to the Vice-Chancellor here in possibly the most secure prison in the galaxy. The bodyguard met Amidala's gaze and nodded sharply. 

“Commander Stultus,” Amidala said. “Perhaps we can have a brief tour before we go to the Command Tower?” 

“Certainly,” Stultus replied, offering his arm to the Vice-Chancellor. She took it and smiled at him, and Stultus was aware that he was walking a little taller as he escorted this beautiful woman around his domain, unaware of the way her keen brown eyes were taking everything in, or that her companions were doing the same thing. 

On board his mother’s official cruiser Luke Skywalker gained access to the Citadel’s computer system. He crowed in triumph, immediately accessing the cameras, security system and plans simultaneously. The plans went straight through to his mother’s entourage as he searched the prison manifest to prepare to clear the way for them to free his father, and to trap all the guards who would inevitably respond. He was just waiting for the signal. 

Leia Skywalker waited just out of sight of the ramp, one hand on the medical capsule that might be needed to save her father's life. 

Padme took careful note of everything as Stultus toured her around the prison. Useful to have a braggart for a Commander. Very useful. At one point they passed a set of double doors, guarded by four men. 

“What is behind those doors that is so important?” she asked sweetly. Behind her Ahsoka choked. 

“Well my lady,” Stultus began importantly. “In that area we house our most important, and dangerous prisoner, the one whom we have requested extra security for.” 

“Yes, who is that prisoner?” Padme asked. “That detail was never put on the information on Coruscant.” 

“Well, my lady, Darth Vader is held prisoner here,” he replied, shifting slightly. 

“Darth Vader!” Padme exclaimed, forcing her eyes to widen as if this wasn't the confirmation of all her hopes. “I thought that he had been executed.” 

“The Jedi said that he should be given an opportunity to redeem himself,” the Commander explained. “But he has fallen ill with a fever in the last few days, and I was instructed not to give him advanced medical care.” 

“You were?” 

“Well,” he shifted again. “I sort of got the picture that it would be more convenient for the Jedi if he expired of natural causes.” 

“I see.” 

If the Commander had known anything about Padme Amidala he would have known that when her voice took on that tone that she was angry. 

“An unpleasant thought Vice-Chancellor, I agree,” Stultus said cheerfully, oblivious to her feelings. “But it can't be helped. This way to the Command Centre.” 

They strolled along the corridor and into the Command Centre. 

“Go on break men,” Stultus commanded the various technicians. They exchanged glances and hurried out the door. The large blast doors slid closed. 

“Your guards may go on break as well,” Padme ordered. They left the room instantly. “I want to speak to your Command staff.” 

“Of course, my lady, they are on their way.” 

Ahsoka and Padme exchanged glances and Ahsoka signalled the clones to take up positions by the exits. Ahsoka herself, subtly pressed the ten minute warning signal on her comm. 

Padme drifted over to the holo screens and placed a datastick in one of the consoles. It would give her son easier access to the system, if he wasn't in it already. 

The various Command staff bustled into the room and took their seats around a conference table. Padme moved to the head as the clones and Ahsoka spread out around the room. 

“Your comlinks must be handed over to my guards,” Padme demanded icily. 

“Why my lady?” one of the Command Staff asked. 

She raised an eyebrow and he shrank back in his seat. “This is a highly confidential meeting,” she replied. “My guards will hold your comlinks to ensure that none of you attempt to record it.” 

“We would never-” 

“Protocol gentlemen,” Ahsoka smoothly cut off their objections. She produced a pouch from within her robes. “Your comlinks please.” 

They begrudgingly unclipped them and slid them down the table. Ahsoka slid them into the pouch which she tossed to one of the clones. 

“Thank you,” Padme smiled at them. 

They all settled back in their seats, but Padme remained standing. 

“I have to admit,” she began. “From what I had heard of the Citadel, I was not expecting this. I am…impressed.” 

“Thank you, my lady,” Commander Stultus replied. 

Padme continued as if he hadn't interrupted. “But also a little disgusted, if not at you gentlemen, but at those who gave you your orders. I thought when I fought against the Empire that we were going to create a system where prisoners were treated with respect. I was appalled at your description, Stultus,” her voice cracked like a whip, “of the orders given you regarding Darth Vader.” 

The Commander regained his voice and protested: “But he is dangerous Vice-Chancellor!” 

Padme halted smoothly. “Yes he is,” she replied, her back to them at the head of the table. “And so am I.” 

“My-” the word died in Stultus's throat as Amidala whirled on them, pulling a slender silver blaster from where it was hidden within her clothing. She pointed it at directly at his head. Around the room her guards also pulled blasters, aiming them at his Command Staff and the Togrutan bodyguard lit her two lightsabers. 

“All of you put your hands behind your heads in silence,” Amidala ordered.

They complied instantly and the guards manacled each of their hands, tying them to their chairs. 

“Go,” the Vice-Chancellor said coldly, pressing a button on her comlink. Suddenly she seemed very much the fearless Rebellion leader. Two of her guards and the Togrutan disappeared out of the door, which opened and closed without any code being input. Her two remaining guards took up ready positions to either side of the doors. Amidala undid a button on her dress and slipped out of it, one of the guards scooping it up into a pack, along with the grey robes that Stultus hadn't noticed the bodyguard discarding. Underneath the formal gown Amidala wore a plain white battle suit and sturdy boots, a holster on each of her hips. She sheathed the blaster and moved over to a holoscreen, calling something up. 

“Vice-Chancellor, what is going on?” Stultus demanded, channelling every inch of his authority, and trying not to let the fear show. 

Amidala laughed dryly, without looking anyway from the screen on which she was watching her companions' progression. “I would have thought that would have been obvious,” she mocked. “We're breaking someone out of the Citadel.” 

“You're breaking Darth Vader out,” Stultus breathed. 

Amused brown eyes met his. “Yes.” 

She moved around the screen to perch on the table across from him. “Tell me Commander do you know who Vader was before he became a Sith?” she asked. 

Stultus almost wanted to laugh. Here she was holding them all hostage as she broke out one of the most notorious criminals the galaxy had ever seen and she wanted to make small talk! But he judged that it was in his best interest to reply. “A little,” he said hesitantly. “I understand that he used to be the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker before he betrayed them and joined the Sith.” 

“Did the Jedi ever tell you why he turned?” Amidala questioned intently. She seemed to think that his answer was very important.

Stultus shrugged. “They said for the usual reasons, power, ambition. I didn't think it was that important.” 

“Oh, but it was,” Amidala corrected. “You see, I knew Anakin Skywalker. I met him when he was nine. He saved my planet, and my life ten years later. We were close friends. And it wasn't power that he turned for.” 

“What was it then?” he questioned. 

Amidala closed her eyes and then opened them and met his. “Love,” she said softly. “Love. Anakin was forced to abandon his mother as a child, to a life of slavery on Tatooine. When he was nineteen he began to have horrific dreams of her suffering. The Jedi have an inflexible code, and refused to allow him to return to check on her. He was protecting me from an assassination attempt on Naboo when he had one of his worst nightmares. I insisted we go to Tatooine. We arrived to find that his mother had been freed and married, but she had been kidnapped a month earlier by Tusken Raiders. They are a nomadic tribe on Tatooine, vicious and cruel. As I understand it Anakin found her just before she died. He swore then that he would never allow someone he loved to die in pain and fear again. That is why he turned. He had dreams of someone else he loved in pain.” 

“Why don't the Jedi know this?” Stultus questioned. Amidala's eyes had been aglow during her story, her passion clear. 

“Love and attachments are against their Code,” she explained. “That was why they refused to let Anakin home to see his mother. They never understood, can never understand, passionate love between a man and a woman that can lead them to do things that otherwise they wouldn't. Love that can cross boundaries, social and political, that otherwise wouldn't be crossed. Anakin Skywalker is married. It was his wife he was dreaming of, and she knew.” 

“Why didn't she tell them then?” 

“She had their children to protect,” Amidala replied, her eyes distant as if seeing something in the past. “Much as she loved her husband, she knew that if he had to choose, while he was still Anakin, he would have told her to protect their children, even at the cost of his life.” 

“Do you know his wife?” Stultus asked. The whole story seemed a little fantastical. 

Amidala smiled as if at some private secret. “I do.” 

At that moment her comm sounded and she clicked it on. “Yes?” 

“Mum,” a young boy's voice said. “Leia's almost there and Auntie 'Soka is just getting Dad out now.” 

“I'll be there in a moment,” Amidala replied to the young boy…her son. 

“Aunt 'Soka says and I quote 'Skyguy's gonna freak without you' by the way.” 

Amidala laughed softly and cut the transmission. 

“Dad…” one of Stultus's staff said suddenly. Amidala turned and met his eyes. She smirked. He looked to say something more and then one of her guards interrupted. 

“Lady Skywalker,” he said crisply. Stultus was confused for a moment, before the Vice-Chancellor responded to the name. “We have to go. The General will be needing you and we have to get out of here, if we're going to make the rendezvous point.” 

“Of course,” she nodded and pulled her cloak over her shoulders, sliding one of her blasters out of its holster. 

“Lady Skywalker,” Stultus breathed. 

Amidala was about to exit but she looked back and met his eyes. “I told you that love can cross every boundary. And I adore my husband.” 

She turned and strode out of the room, her guards flanking her, and the Command Staff of the Citadel were forced to sit and watch as the second most powerful personage in the New Republic broke out the most notorious criminal in history from the galaxy's most secure prison.


	2. Chapter 2

Bail Organa, Chancellor of the New Republic, had had a long day. He was exhausted and very much looking forward to returning home to Alderaan over the weekend, leaving affairs in the hands of his capable Vice-Chancellor, Padme Amidala. A frown crossed his face at the thought of his friend. She had fought alongside him during the days of the Empire, all the while raising two young children with little or no help, and yet had become so closed off since the creation of the New Republic. They worked together well still, but she was no longer the young woman who he was able to share such long conversations with on every subject. Although, he admitted to himself ruefully, that was partly his fault. If he had stopped the Jedi from continually pursuing her over her children, if he hadn't broached the subject with her so many times, perhaps she wouldn't have grown so cold to him. One thing for sure, he was no longer the 'Uncle Bail' he had been during the early years of the Rebellion. Though the Jedi's attitude in regard to the Naberrie twins did concern him. It was Republic law that it was the parents' right to refuse their children to the Jedi, and that the Jedi should accept this decree. But the _persistence_ was a little unnerving. No wonder Padme had banned them from her apartment a month ago.

Bail shut down his terminal and returned to his apartment, to collapse gratefully into bed and drift off to sleep thinking of the fact that he only had to spend a half day at the office tomorrow.

At five standard hours the next morning he became aware of one of his security detail shaking him awake. “Yes?” he asked blearily.

“I'm terribly sorry Chancellor,” the man began anxiously.

Bail waved a sleep-addled hand. “What is it?”

“Your office just called sir,” he replied. “There's an emergency transmission waiting for you from the Citadel.”

Bail sat bolt upright instantly. “Padme!” he exclaimed, already moving as he tossed the covers aside. “Summon the Jedi Council immediately,” he commanded.

The Captain saluted and withdrew from the bedroom. Bail flung on some robes, ran a comb through his hair and dashed out the door. His detail got him to the Senate within fifteen minutes, and he was in his office within twenty. The Jedi were waiting for him, each of them also looking as if they had been hastily dressed, bar Master Yoda. His secretary handed him a cup of coffee and he gulped it gratefully as he sat in his chair. Bail put the mug down and straightened his robes. “Put him through,” he ordered.

A dishevelled Commander Stultus appeared before him.

“Commander,” Bail greeted, trying to hide his surprise.

“Chancellor Organa, Master Jedi,” the man responded, clearly rattled. “I am sorry for disturbing your night.”

“The message said that it was an emergency,” Bail replied, eyes on the man's face. “Is Vice-Chancellor Amidala well?”

Stultus refused to meet his eyes for a moment. Then he sighed. “The emergency is Vice-Chancellor Amidala,” he admitted. “But she's not ill or injured your excellency.”

“She's dead?” Bail asked, fearing the worst.

“She…” he faltered over the words, then straightened up and delivered his report crisply and professionally. “Chancellor Organa five standard hours ago by Citadel time, Vice-Chancellor Padme Amidala broke a prisoner out of the Citadel and escaped along with her companions.”

“Which prisoner?” Windu asked.

Stultus again refused to meet his eyes. “This particular prisoner, well,” he paused. “The protocols in place mean that it would be advisable if you came here to review the footage Chancellor, Master Jedi, I don't want to risk sending it over a signal, no matter how encrypted.”

“Very well,” Bail replied automatically. “We will be on the way within the hour.”

Stultus inclined his head and disappeared.

The Jedi exchanged glances as Bail looked at them. “Well?” he asked wearily. “She broke out Vader didn't she?”

“That is the most likely supposition,” Obi-Wan Kenobi conceded. “I think we should examine Vice-Chancellor Amidala's apartments before we leave for the Citadel.”

“No,” Bail refused. “We wait and see if this is true before we enter her apartment. Stultus has been known to exaggerate.”

“Very well,” Windu nodded his acquiescence, but even without the Force Bail could feel his displeasure.

In under half an hour they were loaded into the Chancellor's private starship and on the way to the Citadel.

When they set down on the platform the Chancellor and the Jedi disembarked as quickly as they could. Commander Stultus met them by the door, his face white, and escorted them swiftly to the Command Centre in total silence.

They took their seats around the conference table. Stultus stood at the head, mimicking the pose of Padme Amidala only a few hours earlier, although he didn't know that, and Bail took a seat at the other end.

“Well?” he said sharply. “Play the footage.”

Stultus moved aside and a holoscreen flashed up.

They watched in silence as the cruiser landed elegantly and Padme disembarked, exchanging a few indecipherable words as Stultus escorted her into the prison, and then around it. At one point they paused near the double set of doors behind which Darth Vader resided and Pad- _Amidala,_ it was definitely Amidala, asked a question so sweetly that Bail almost choked. She _never_ acted like that to anyone for no reason, it usually meant she was trying to weasel information out of them. Sure enough Stultus provided her with exactly what it seemed she wanted readily enough. The Jedi and Bail took careful note of the way her eyes flashed in triumph.

The gathering watched the meeting as it unfolded, Bail rolling his eyes at Padme's clear bluff about the protocol that was applicable in that scenario. What was more concerning was that the collective staff of the Citadel had fallen for it, and easily judging by the willing way in which they handed over their comlinks once their objections had been intimidated into silence by Ahsoka Tano. Although he was half-surprised she hadn't used a mind-trick…no. Padme wouldn't have agreed to that.

Bail knew roughly what was coming next and so he removed the part of his brain that still saw Padme, no he must remember to call her Amidala now, as a friend, a close friend.

On the screen Amidala pulled a blaster on the command staff of the Citadel. The Jedi, Bail and Stultus watched in silence as Ahsoka Tano and two of the guards ran out of the room and Amidala held the rest of them hostage.

Stultus paused the holo as the three ran out of the room. “I think,” he said. “It would be best to watch how they broke Vader out before I tell you what Vice-Chancellor Amidala said to me before she departed to join her companions.”

Bail considered this for a moment and then nodded. “Proceed.”

Stultus pulled up another holo. “We cut all the security holos together so there is a roughly chronological version of the escape,” he explained, before starting the holo.

The Jedi and Chancellor Organa watched in silence.

Ahsoka Tano dashed out of the control room followed by two of the guards and made her way down the stairs. She wore one of the outfits she had habitually donned during the Clone Wars and her lightsabers lay in her hands. She dashed down the corridor, the guards behind her stunning every slumped guard. Tano and the guards each had filters over the lower half of their faces, protecting them from whatever sleeping gas they had released in the system. They made their way easily to the sealed wing where Vader was held. The guards watched Tano's back as she plunged her lightsabers into the door and it turned into molten ore and fell away. She dashed into the small tower and took out the guards with a few slashes of her sabers.

As part of the highly classified security arrangements that Padme had been briefed about, and immediately shared with her co-conspirators, only droids guarded the former Darth Vader to prevent them being mind-tricked. As such Tano sliced through them easily, her years of experience on far worse battlefields in the Clone Wars coming into use, the guards following her, shooting with ease. Master Kenobi leant forward as they continued down the hallway and up the stairs, clearing droids as they went.

“Those are clones,” he said incredulously. “That's Kix, the 501st's medic on the left. Anakin's Clone Wars battalion.”

“Then this is bigger than just Amidala and her family,” Windu said soberly.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said with a light laugh. “The 501st were always extremely loyal to Anakin. I'm not surprised that they were willing to join Amidala and Tano on a mission to rescue Vader.”

“Their loyalties are not what we are concerned with at the moment,” Bail intervened severely. “I wish to see how exactly Vice-Chancellor Amidala broke Vader out of the most secure prison in the galaxy.”

Obi-Wan coughed slightly. “I would just like to remind you that during the Clone Wars Anakin, Ahsoka and I infiltrated the Citadel to rescue Master Piell and Captain Tarkin, as he was then. It is not altogether surprising that Anakin shared that information with Padme, if they were having an affair at the time, and Ahsoka would no doubt remember.”

“Right,” Windu acknowledged. “I'd forgotten about that.”

“May we continue?” Bail enquired. “We can discuss exactly how they managed to breach the Citadel later.”

“Certainly,” Commander Stultus inclined his head and restarted the recording from where he'd paused it when the discussions began.

Inside Vader's cell Tano took out the two droids standing over Vader who was curled on the floor and then sliced through the chains holding him to the wall. The clones dashed into the room and one of them thoroughly destroyed the droids and tossed them out of the cell with Tano whilst the other one, Kix, bent over Vader and began administering medical attention. Tano returned to where Vader lay and ignited one of her white blades. She cut round the three men, two clones, one Force-Sensitive in a large circle and then flung out her hands, guiding the circle she had cut out down to the floor below. She repeated the process twice more, bringing them down to the ground level. Then she sliced open the cell door. Kix and the other clone had Vader on his feet by this point and they guided him out of the cell where he collapsed again. Tano bent over him, begin to work on removing the Force-suppression collar welded around his neck.

At the top of the flight of stairs leading down to the corridor where the three rescuers stood with the former captive a door was flung open and Padme Amidala burst through, blaster in hand, hair slightly dishevelled, and an expression of determination reminiscent of the rebellion days on her features. The next moment she caught sight of Vader and gasped, flinging herself down the stairs, holstering her blaster as she went. The clones behind her sealed the door and made their way around their former General to guard the door leading out of the corridor. Tano managed to get the collar free off Vader just as Amidala reached the two of them.

She flung herself down beside him and lifted his head into her lap, brushing the blonde curls away from his face tenderly. Vader's eyes blinked open blearily, and the watchers could see that he was struggling to keep them open. Obi-Wan sucked in a breath. _Blue._ His eyes were blue. Not the yellow-gold, red and orange of the Sith but the pure blue of the Padawan he had taken so long ago.

Vader, he forced himself to keep calling him that, blinked again and looked up at Amidala. One of his arms lifted uncertainly, reaching for her face.

“Padme?” he croaked, laying a hand incredulously on her cheek. Amidala placed her hand over his and leaned into it, turning her face to kiss his palm.

“Ani,” she replied quietly.

“You're here, you're alright, I'm so sorry, all my fault” he said.

“I'm fine,” she reassured him. “I'm just fine my love. I forgive you darling, I forgave you a long time ago, you're going to be just fine. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here.”

“S'alright,” Anakin replied thickly. His eyes began to drift close again and then came open in complete terror. “Baby?” he managed, beginning to struggle upright.

Amidala pressed down on his shoulders gently even as she spoke. “The baby is fine, Anakin,” she soothed. “Our baby is just fine. Our baby was twins darling!”

“Twins?”

Amidala nodded, blinking back her own tears. “A boy and a girl,” she looked up and smiled at Leia Naberrie who had just rushed in with a medical capsule. “They're perfect darling. Our son looks so like you, he's good with machines, he loves flying and he's got such a great faith in everything. Our daughter looks like me, she's a great diplomat, she's good with languages, and she's got your temper. And they're both so Force-sensitive, I've had quite a job protecting them from the Jedi,” she looked down at Vader again. “And here's our daughter,” she motioned to the small dark-haired girl who dropped down on her knees. “Anakin, this is Leia.”

Leia Naberrie smiled hugely, brushing away her own tears with one hand as she took Vader's right hand with the other. “Hi Daddy,” she greeted. “Luke and I have wanted to meet you our whole lives. But you need to get better for that.”

Vader smiled up at Amidala and their daughter, and then his eyes drifted close. Instantly Leia Naberrie (or would it be Leia Skywalker now?), was on her feet, arms outstretched as Vader lifted gently off her mother's lap and began to levitate into the medical capsule. Tano was by her in the next second, steadying and lifting higher. Vader landed softly on the bed of the capsule and the cover slid over him in the next second.

Leia began guiding it to the doors, the six guards, her mother and Tano all taking various positions around her and the capsule as they rushed out of the facility and onto the Naboo cruiser. The ramp was closed immediately and they lifted off within a minute, sliding easily into the thick cloud cover that hung over the Citadel and disappearing from sight.

The Jedi, Chancellor Organa and Commander Stultus sat in stunned silence for a moment. Finally Chancellor Organa choked out a comment:

“Vader and _Padme?_ ” he demanded incredulously. “Luke and Leia Naberrie are the children of that monster? How is that possible?”

“It was never entirely out of the realms of possibility,” Obi-Wan remarked. “When Vader was Anakin Skywalker it wasn't like his feelings for Padme Amidala were a huge secret. I just never thought that Senator Amidala would actually have given in to him, she assured me when he escorted her home to Naboo that she would break her relationship off with him. Maybe she didn't or maybe they struck the relationship back up again part way through the Clone War. Either way, evidently the Naberrie, or rather Skywalker, twins are the result.”

“Would you like to hear what Vice-Chancellor Amidala related to me before she departed to meet Vader and Tano?” Stultus enquired. “It may shed some light on the questions you are considering.”

“Very well Commander,” Bail acknowledged. “Please proceed.”

“Vice-Chancellor Amidala began asking me if I knew who Vader had been before he was a Sith, and I confirmed I did. And then she asked me if I knew why Vader had turned and joined Palpatine.”

“What did you say?” Master Windu asked intently.

“I gave the reasons that you had given me,” Stultus replied. “That he had turned for power and ambition, but that I didn't think that it was important. But she contradicted me almost immediately claiming that it was important. Then she told me how she knew Skywalker, she told us how she had met him when he was nine, that he had saved her planet. She told us that he hadn’t turned for power.”

“Did she tell you what it was he turned for?” the Chancellor asked.

“I asked her your excellency,” the Commander replied. “She said that he had turned out of love.”

“Love?” Windu asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Stultus confirmed. “She told me that Skywalker had been forced to abandon his mother to a life of slavery on Tatooine as a child, and that when he had been protecting her from an assassination attempt he had horrible dreams of her suffering. So the Senator, as she was then, demanded that they go to discover the truth. Apparently they arrived to find that Skywalker’s mother had been taken by Tusken Raiders. Skywalker went to find her and she died, beaten and in pain, in his arms.”

“Did you know of this Obi-Wan?” Windu asked quietly of his friend.

“I knew his mother had died shortly before the Clone Wars,” Obi-Wan replied numbly. “I didn’t know his dreams had been that prophetic though. Wait!” he paused. “Anakin was having dreams of someone else in his life in pain and dying just before he turned.”

Stultus nodded. “The Vice-Chancellor confirmed this,” he answered. “That he had dreams of someone he loved in pain. When I asked why the Jedi didn’t know of this she explained that love and attachments were against your Code-”

“Indeed they are,” Windu confirmed.

“The Vice-Chancellor began speaking of love,” Stultus continued. “What passionate love could do, that it could cross any boundaries. She said that Anakin Skywalker was dreaming of his wife.”

“His wife?” the exclamation came from several throats.

“Yes, his wife. When I asked why she hadn’t told you Master Jedi she said that Skywalker’s wife had their children to protect, and that Skywalker would have wanted his wife to protect their children above his own life.”

“Their children,” Bail breathed. “The Naberrie twins.”

“Yes,” Stultus agreed. “The Vice-Chancellor’s son commed her at that moment and stated that Tano had retrieved Vader from his cell, and that Vader would need her there. One of her guards then addressed her as Lady Skywalker. The Vice-Chancellor confirmed her marriage to Skywalker before leaving the room to join her companions.”

“So Padme Amidala was married to Darth Vader all along,” Bail said flatly. “No wonder she refused to turn her children over to you, Masters.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan mused. “She spoke of protecting them from us. I suppose I can understand her reasoning.”

“You can?” Windu asked incredulously. “I do not see how. They could have saved us all if we had not overthrown the Empire when we did. They should have been ours to train to defeat the Sith as the children of Skywalker!”

“That is why,” Obi-Wan responded in frustration. “She didn't want her children being used as weapons to commit patricide!”

“Vader is a Sith! Why would they care about him?”

“Because Vader is their father!” Obi-Wan shouted. “Padme would never allow them to fight him! She may have hated Vader for what he did to the Republic, hated him for how he destroyed Anakin but she would certainly have hated us more if we had taken her children away!”

“We had lost her respect as it is, all of us,” Bail pointed out strongly. “After she refused to allow her children to be trained for the first time we should have left her be, abiding by Republic law.”

“Those children-” Windu began again.

“Those children,” Bail cut him off. “Were minors in their mother’s custody and as such she is the only one entitled to make decisions about them, and she made the decision not to allow them to be trained. If we had any respect for her or for the justice we all,” he sent a glance around the circle, noting absent-mindedly that Stultus had shrunk back in the face of the argument, “claim to uphold we would have left her be,” Windu made to interrupt and Bail held up a hand. “No matter her children’s paternity or not. Now, I suggest we return to Coruscant and investigate the Vice-Chancellor’s apartment before we make any decisions or announcements.”

Windu subsided mutinously and the Chancellor rose from his chair. He exchanged brief pleasantries with Commander Stultus and then led the way back to their diplomatic escort. The trip back to Coruscant promised much to think about.

Padme Ami- no she was just Skywalker now she had relinquished Amidala, Padme Skywalker stood at the window of a medical room and gazed inside. Her husband lay on a medical bed, droids and readouts buzzing around him as they fought the infection racing through his body. They had broken him out just in time, and the medicines pumping through his system would bring him back to health. It would be hours before they finished but she refused to leave Anakin. She knew that he, as Force-Sensitive as he was, would be able to feel her presence outside, and hopefully relax.

Ahsoka stepped up to her side silently and Padme glanced towards her. “Rex just commed me,” she murmured. “They’ve managed to sell the cruiser for a tidy sum of credits. Evidently the news of our actions has not been released yet.”

The former Vice-Chancellor breathed a gentle sigh of relief. “That gives us at least two days grace then,” she replied. “Long enough for Anakin to recover a significant amount. We may even have a day more. I doubt anyone will think to come out here, or make it out here, for at least a day.”

“No,” Ahsoka gazed out the window onto the asteroid which the medical base of Polis Massa was set on. “It’s hardly well known.”

“Quite,” Padme agreed. “Unfortunately, Bail does know of its existence. It just depends how long he takes to recall.”

“We have time.”

“We have time,” Padme repeated. She returned to her silent vigil.

The Jedi and the Chancellor landed back on Coruscant in the middle of the day. Bail had commed Breha on the way and explained the situation. His wonderful wife had expressed concern for Padme and then merely stated that she would join him within the day.

The small group collected Master Yoda and then made their way to Padme Amidala’s Coruscanti apartment in 500 Republica. As they rode up in the turbolift Obi-Wan was reminded of when he had done this with Anakin, the first time the two of them had seen Padme in ten years. The doors slid open and they entered the apartment.

It was decorated elegantly as always, drapes blowing in the windows and the couches arranged comfortably. But Padme’s prized vases and paintings were gone, the holos stripped from the walls, couches bare of cushions. So this was planned well in advance then.

They combed through the apartment from top to bottom, seeing emptied bedrooms decorated for a boy and a girl, the master bedroom with the stripped bed, wardrobe doors flung open. One of the bedside tables was empty, the other had a single magazine on its top. Obi-Wan picked it up and flicked through it.

“Anakin favoured this, it was one of his favourite mechanical journals,” he said, placing it back down. Other evidence of Skywalker’s presence was found in a few other places. Anakin’s favourite kind of tea, a dark brown Jedi cloak hung neatly in the wardrobe, a man’s razor in the bathroom.

Finally they re-congregated in the main lounge.

“Well,” Windu began before being cut off by Bail.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing to a book with some flimsi set on the coffee table. Obi-Wan hurried over and looked at the top sheet of flimsi. He looked up.

“It’s addressed to you, Chancellor,” Kenobi stated. “There’s others as well, one packet for her family, a message for the Queen of Naboo, and,” he hesitated, “one addressed to me as well.”

Bail hurried down the steps and took the paper extended to him. It was several sheets folded together and sealed with an unfamiliar crest. Padme’s clear writing ran across the front:

‘Chancellor Bail Organa.’

He turned it over and broke the seal. It was Padme's official letterhead, but the letter was handwritten and informal:

_Bail,_

_If you are reading this now then what I believe is correct, that Anakin Skywalker is indeed held within the Citadel Prison, and I will have broken him out. What else can I say? I apologize, of course, for deceiving you as to my true intentions in wishing to expect the Citadel, but I find I am unable to apologize for what I have done, or at least as I write this letter, what I plan to do if my information is correct._

_I am sure you are angry and confused my old friend, but allow me to explain._

_First and foremost, I should say that I never betrayed the Alliance. My loyalty and fervour for our cause was genuine, made perhaps more so by everything that Palpatine took from me when he tore down our Republic, most especially my husband._

_You will have worked it out by now, we were never especially discreet in the Clone Wars, so I was shocked when no one questioned my story in regards to my children’s father more closely, especially given their Force-Sensitivity. Yes, I was, I am, married to Anakin Skywalker, who became Darth Vader and is now Anakin Skywalker again._

_The Jedi will tell you that once a Force-Sensitive has fallen to the dark then they are irredeemable. My answer to that is that all those who became Sith in recent memory have had no deep enduring bonds of affection, they have turned for power, nothing more. I do not deny that Anakin did indeed turn to the Dark Side for power, but it was power to save me from the dreams he was suffering, dreams I suspect were planted by Darth Sidious although I did not know so at the time._

_I will relate the tale of those last days, but perhaps I should start at the beginning of it all._

_Master Kenobi can tell you about the Trade Federation blockade of Naboo, our time on Tatooine and Master Jinn’s death. I then did not see either Obi-Wan or Anakin for ten years until the attempts on my life before the start of the Clone Wars. After the second assassination attempt Palpatine ordered that I go into hiding. I agreed reluctantly and the Jedi arranged that Anakin would protect me while Obi-Wan followed leads to try and discover my assassin. We went to Naboo, to my home in the Lake Country. My house is sealed from public record, and the Lake Country is a no-fly zone on Naboo. Only my family know of my ownership of the house, it is my private sanctuary, and it became our refuge._

_We spent almost a week there, swimming, eating, going on picnics, slowly falling in love with each other, though both of us knew nothing could come of it. Anakin taught me how to meditate, and I told him some of the myths of the ancient Naboo. It was an idyll really. But harsh reality soon intruded. Anakin had been having dreams of his mother in terrible pain. I came across him one morning standing on the veranda attempting to meditate. He had been screaming in his sleep the night before. When I questioned him he begged me to allow him to return to Tatooine to check on his mother. I remembered Shmi Skywalker, and so I agreed._

_When we arrived we found that Shmi had been freed and had got married to a moisture farmer. She had been happy, and had been healing from a lifetime of slavery. A month before Anakin and I arrived, when his dreams began, Shmi had been abducted from near the vaporators one morning by Tusken Raiders. They are an indigenous species to Tatooine, brutal and without mercy. Shmi’s husband, Anakin’s step-father, had gone with others to try and retrieve his wife. He was one of only a few that returned alive, and he was without one of his legs. Anakin went to find his mother. I don’t know exactly what happened, only that she died in his arms. It took a terrible toll on him._

_We had little time to grieve however. I insisted on answering Master Kenobi’s distress call, and we were captured and sentenced to death on Geonosis. We were waiting to be executed and I told Anakin that I loved him. I believed we would not survive the day, and I needed to tell him before it was too late._

_We survived the arena, and Anakin survived his duel with Dooku despite the loss of one of his forearms. After his prosthetic was fitted I requested that he escort me home to Naboo so I could break off our relationship as Master Kenobi had asked. The Council acquiesced and we returned to the Lake Country. I am slightly ashamed to say that I lied to Obi-Wan. Anakin and I had decided to be married, and so we were in a private ceremony in the Lake Country at my home, or rather our home as it became. We had four wonderful days of being newly-weds and then we were thrust back into the war._

_Throughout the Clone Wars we managed as best we could, snatching moments whenever Anakin was on leave or on Coruscant. Once or twice we managed to sneak away to Varykino for the times we were together for more than a day or two. It was during one of those retreats that our twins were conceived. Suffice to say we forgot the birth control and we didn't think it would matter for that week. Well it did. Evidently._

_Anakin left only a few days after for the Outer Rim sieges, and a few months later I discovered I was pregnant. We were obviously still concealing our relationship and so I couldn't go to a human doctor and merely found a medical droid and then wiped its memory._

_My husband returned to Coruscant when I was just over seven months pregnant. He was overjoyed when I told him. We had always wanted a family but had decided to wait for after the war. That very night Anakin began to have terrible dreams of my death in childbirth. He could not go to the Jedi with his concerns, and there was little I could do to comfort him when he considered his mother. Palpatine, Palpatine told him stories of a Sith Lord who could save people from death, and Anakin fell for it. He turned to the Dark Side, and although I begged him not to, he would not listen. So I left Coruscant and went into hiding, fearing what Palpatine would do to the child I carried._

_The blame for Anakin's turn and subsequent actions rests solely on Palpatine's shoulders, and I hope you can see that, even if the Jedi never will._

_You wondered repeatedly throughout the years of the Rebellion why the bounty on my head was so high, and specified that I must be alive. I suppose Anakin was protecting me, or perhaps he merely wanted me for himself. I have no way of knowing, but I raised our children in the full knowledge of who their father was, which is why I prevented the Jedi from having any contact with them. I couldn't say exactly how Force-sensitive Luke and Leia are, but I didn't want them being trained to hate their father, no matter what he'd done. I still believed in my husband's inherent goodness, after all, he'd only turned to save me from death, he'd turned out of love, not out of a desire for power._

_When I was captured it was Anakin who saved me, as he attacked Palpatine and slew him in order to give me a chance to escape. I am ashamed to say that I did not look into what had become of him, I didn't want to read that my husband had been executed._

_So when the Jedi came to me with word of a prisoner that needed securing, a highly Force-sensitive prisoner, I was surprised. Ahsoka and I guessed that it might have been Anakin, and we laid our plans accordingly, with the full support of my children._

_We've left to live the life of peace we have wanted for over ten years. I apologize for abandoning you my friend, and I only hope you can look a little kindly on my actions. You hurt me deeply Bail when you pressed me constantly about Luke and Leia, and I am sorry for the distance that caused. It well may be that we will never meet again, except as enemies. I shall think of you and Breha fondly often, and I hope you will do the same for me. My thoughts will lie also with the New Republic and the rebuilding process that must continue, I can only apologize for leaving you during this time._

_This is an album of holos, and I hope you will see what my family was, and what it could be again. I fully accept each and every consequence of my actions, I did not make them unknowingly, and I was not coerced. I love my husband, I always have, and I always will. I will not, and I do not regret our marriage, and how can I regret our children?_

_But enough, I must go, we go to Naboo to see my parents and sister for what they do not know will likely be the last time._

_I suppose if it is not Anakin in the Citadel then I will return home and destroy this missive. If it is, well then farewell._

_My best wishes for you all, and may the force be with you._

_Padme Skywalker_

Bail folded up the papers and tucked them away in the pocket of his cloak, to re-read at a later date. Then he picked up the holos, settling in on the couch.

He opened it to see a picture of a young Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala on a starship. Holos followed of the events leading up to, and after, the Battle of Theed. Then there was a break of around ten years, and then holos of the two of them on Naboo, laughing together and clearly enjoying each others company.

He flipped the page over and sucked in a breath. It was an entire page full of wedding holos, Skywalker in his brown Jedi robes and Padme in  a flowing ivory gown and veil, and the both of them with possibly the biggest smiles he had ever seen them wearing. And then images of them during the Clone Wars: domestic bliss on Naboo and in Padme's apartment on Coruscant, the two of them at Republic functions and on battlefields and cruisers, often in the company of others, but sometimes just a moment or two snatched alone. The next pages showed them both again, clearly at the end of the war, Padme hugely pregnant, obviously so in the light gowns and nightclothes she wore in these private holos, her stomach dominating her small frame. Even though there was a clear  atmosphere  of worry, the delight and anticipation both young people felt at their forthcoming parenthood  still shone through every photograph  as they were often pictured touching her stomach. 

Then Skywalker disappeared from the holos, and Padme became harder, lines of grief carved into her face  as she was always pictured with a blaster by her side, even as she held a toddler on her hip and smiled.  The twins grew as the photos continued, and gradually Ahsoka Tano began to be included in them,  yet there was always a space in the full family photos, and Padme always stood with her head tilted slightly to one side, as if leaning into an invisible someone.  The album ended and Bail placed it back down, taking a deep breath. 

“Have some of your Knights sweep this apartment,” he ordered. “See if you can work out where Amidala would go. She would have had to take Vader for medical treatment. Activate the beacon on her cruiser, we might be able to track her for that. I will take the holo album and the letters to Naboo. Her family and the Queen deserve to be informed in person.” 

The Jedi bowed in unison as Bail left 500 Republica. They had much work to do, as did he.

Across the galaxy Anakin Skywalker shifted in his sleep. The Force had been returned to him at long last, and he was being cradled in its soothing feeling. It was helped by a presence nearby, a familiar one, feeling of water, greenery, home, hope and love. Love for him. A deep breath ran through him and he slumbered again.

Outside his medical room Padme still watched in solitude, her children asleep and her friends preparing their next move. They were all about to step into an uncertain future, and she could only hope that Anakin would be ready for it when he awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

“So Padme was married to Anakin Skywalker?” Jobal Naberrie confirmed, a hint of amusement in her voice. Beside her her eldest daughter Sola Naberrie Janren hid her own smile in her cup of tea. 

“Did you know of her marriage?” Bail asked incredulously. “Did you know of her plan to break Vader out of the Citadel?” 

Jobal sobered immediately. “Of course not,” she replied. “Padme never confirmed her marriage to dear Anakin. But-” 

“But,” Sola continued. “It wasn't so hard to figure out. The Naberries are not known for having blond hair and blue eyes. And you only had to see the twins floating their toys to work out that their father was Force-sensitive. Besides, Padme wouldn't look at just anyone the one she looked at Anakin, and he looked at her the same way.” 

“What way?” 

“Like she was the centre of his universe, and he was the centre of hers,” Sola answered quietly. “You had to be blind to not see how much they adored each other. Padme never confirmed it in so many words...” 

She trailed off exchanging another significant glance with her mother. The door into the lounge where they were seated opened and a teenager, a girl on the brink of adulthood entered. It was clear she was a Naberrie, and intelligent eyes like Padme's shone out of the young face under the simple hairstyle. 

“Talking about Auntie Padme and Uncle Ani?” she asked casually, reaching for a small biscuit. 

“Uncle Ani?” Bail asked quietly. 

“Pooja,” Sola said in a warning voice. “The Chancellor is here because your Aunt broke Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader out of the Citadel, and it turns out that she was married to him. He is Luke and Leia's father.” 

Pooja rolled her eyes and flung herself into a chair. “Well there's a big surprise,” she said with a laugh. 

“You knew of this?” her mother asked incredulously. 

“Well not of her breaking Uncle Anakin out, obviously,” Pooja replied, rolling her eyes again. “But about their marriage, yeah, sure. Ryoo and I knew.” 

“Ryoo and I knew what?” another voice asked, as another teenager entered the room, younger than Pooja, but looking remarkably similar to her again. 

“About Uncle Anakin and Auntie Padme being married of course,” her older sister replied. 

“Oh, that,” Ryoo sighed, curling into an armchair. “Old news. We've known for years.” She indicated the two of them. 

“How?” Jobal demanded. “Why would they confide in two children, for that is what you were then, instead of us?” 

The two sisters rolled their eyes in tandem. “It was an accident Mama,” Pooja placated. 

“Yeah,” Ryoo agreed. “Completely. Auntie Padme was at Varykino, and we were there too, remember, Auntie Padme agreed to look after us?” she received a nod of confirmation and surged onwards. “Uncle Ani arrived in his fighter and surprised her. We saw her run out and kiss him. Then he sensed us.” 

“He and Auntie Padme sat us down and told us why they were hiding their marriage, and that they loved each other very much,” Pooja explained. “They said that they were going to reveal their marriage after the war.” 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Jobal asked. 

Pooja shrugged. “They asked us not to. When Auntie Padme came back after the end of the Empire Ryoo and I spoke to her and she explained almost everything, except what happened to Anakin. We didn't push her. She looked really upset.”

“That's all we know.” Ryoo backed her sister up. 

“Thank you.” Bail rose from his chair. The Naberrie women copied his movements. They escorted him out and just as he was about to leave Jobal Naberrie reached out and caught his arm. 

“Keep us updated?” she entreated. “She may have broken the law, and Anakin may be a dangerous criminal, but she's still my daughter, and they are still my grandchildren.” 

Bail hesitated and then nodded. “I'll do what I can,” he allowed. “But you must understand Madam Naberrie, this will have the highest security classification.” 

She nodded and then shut her front door. 

Back in the Naberrie living room Jobal and Sola exchanged a glance. Pooja caught it. 

“You knew?” she whispered incredulously. 

Jobal laughed lightly. “Of course I knew,” she replied. “I'm her mother. She didn't tell us about the marriage, but she told us about the pregnancy and it wasn't hard to figure out.” 

“Plus she visited us in the middle of the political year,” Sola added. “Padme never did that. She told us she was going to do something dangerous and that we might never see her again. So I gave her an encrypted comlink and told her that if she needed anything to call. That I was willing to hide her.” At her daughters' amazed glances she laughed. “Padme's my little sister girls. Tell me you wouldn't do anything for each other.” 

Her two daughters giggled and agreed. “So now what?” Pooja asked. 

“You don't say anything about Auntie Padme, Anakin, Luke or Leia at school or work,” her grandmother said severely. “As far as the rest of the world is concerned, we don't know anything.” 

Ryoo nodded. “Got it,” she replied. 

Her mother smiled and extracted a small comlink from a clip in her hair. A moment later an image of her sister sprang up. 

“Sola?” Padme asked. 

“Chancellor Organa was just here,” Sola said. “We fobbed him off with a story about how we could guess everything, and the girls told us that they had known. I think we threw them off our trail. How's Anakin?” 

Padme bit her lip in worry. “He's ok,” she answered after a long moment. “It's going to take him a while to get back up to full strength, but he's not in critical condition anymore. I'll keep you updated as often as I dare. Love you all.” 

“Love you too,” Sola replied and then cut the connection, tucking the comlink away again. 

On board the Chancellor's personal starship Bail Organa was on a call with the Jedi and Security Councils.

“So I don't think they know anything,” he concluded. “Certainly they had suspicions, but I doubt they confronted Amidala over them, and besides, she would have given evasive answers if she'd given any answers at all.” 

“We don't have any basis for wiring their homes,” one of the security officers said with a frown. “And we can't get the location of Amidala's lake home from anywhere in the system. The Queen of Naboo says that the files can only be unsealed by Amidala herself, or a Supreme Court Order from the Republic.” 

“And that will be far too much publicity,” Bail agreed. “I did get the name of it. Varykino. It doesn't sound familiar. Amidala was always intensely private about her personal life.” 

“She was threatened with assassination enough times to have these files sealed,” Master Windu said with a frown. “We will be hard put to get anything from them. The Lake Country on Naboo is big enough that we could never find it anyway, unless we take ships and search...” 

“We can't,” Bail interrupted. “The Lake Country is a no-fly zone. The Naboo designated vast swathes of their planet no-fly zones years ago for environmental reasons. You can only get a diplomatic exemption, and those are few and far between, and you have to meet high standards in order to get one in the first place. I think Amidala only had two in her whole time as Queen and Senator. We'll never manage it, not for the kind of search you are suggesting. The Naboo will block us at every turn, and they will have support.” 

“Fine,” Windu sighed. 

“Any luck on finding her ship?” 

“We activated the beacon as instructed,” Windu replied. “We tracked it to just off of Mon Calamari. A squadron of ships surrounded the cruiser, tractor beamed and boarded it. It had been sold twenty four hours ago to a dealer in rare ships. A Naboo Senatorial cruiser is a prized collector's item. The dealer bought it for nearly a million credits. It was sold by three men in spacers clothes. They looked and sounded remarkably similar according to him.” 

“Clones.” 

“Quite,” Windu agreed. “It makes sense. So she's got rid of the ship. They must have a replacement but no hope of tracking that. So we back to the beginning.” 

“So it seems.” Bail cut the call as his ship launched into hyperspace. 

_18 months later._

_On Chandrila._

It was early morning when the tall man strolled into the Registry Office. He had a head of black curls and a thick black beard over which bright blue eyes shone. He wore fairly rough and ready, worn spacer's clothes, a blaster holstered to his side. 

He charmed the receptionist into giving him a secluded booth and showing him how to fill out two records simultaneously. He joked around cheerfully as the receptionist laughed and then excused herself. 

As soon as she was out of sight the smile dropped from his face and he turned back to the booth, pulling a piece of flimsi out of his pocket. His fingers moved quickly over the screen, inputting the information as quickly as he could. Some of it could be copied over from one record to the other. He finished filling out the information, checked it carefully and then crammed the flimsi back in his pocket. He entered both the records and then rose and dashed out of the booth and the office, flashing another smile at the receptionist. 

He was embarking on his ship by the time the records finished submitting and the alarm bells began ringing in the computer system. He was off Chandrila by the time the message had got through to Coruscant. 

Bail was rushed from a meeting with some of the Senators into an enclosed conference room with the leading Masters of the Jedi Council and some of the chief security officers of the New Republic. 

“What is it?” he demanded brusquely, sitting down at the head of the table. 

“This just came through from Chandrila,” Master Windu said. “As of one standard hour ago.” 

He nodded to one of the security officers who flicked on the holo. It was from the Galactic Records, and as soon as he saw it Bail knew automatically why this particular record had been flagged and caused an immediate meeting. All eyes were drawn to the information. 

The registry of day-old twins to Anakin and Padme Skywalker: 

_Shmi Jobal Skywalker_

_Jinn Ruwee Skywalker_

The room was in uproar only moments later, Jedi and New Republic officers and Senators shouting in shock, horror, disbelief. 

“Quiet!” Master Kenobi roared over the din. There was a stunned silence. “Now,” he continued. “We need to make sure that these are indeed their children. For all we know, it could be a prank!” 

“Not a very funny one,” one of the Senators muttered, and then quailed under an evil eye from the Jedi Master. 

“How are we supposed to ascertain that?” one of the other Senators demanded frostily. 

“Their names, along with other information,” Kenobi said sternly. 

“Yes,” Bail agreed. “Their middle names for example. Jobal and Ruwee are the names of Amidala's parents. Not a matter of public record unless you know that Padme Amidala's birth name is Padme Naberrie.” 

“Quite,” Obi-Wan agreed. “And Shmi is the name of Anakin Skywalker's mother,” he looked down for a moment. “Shmi Skywalker was murdered by Tusken Raiders on Tatooine only a day or so before the First Battle of Geonosis. As I understand it Anakin Skywalker, as he was then, made it to Tatooine, just before her death. I believe he had managed to rescue her, but it was too late for any advanced medical attention. She died only a minute after being liberated, while he was holding her. He'd been having dreams of her in pain for a month or so beforehand, but it was not known then that his dreams could be prophetic,” he paused and then added as an afterthought. “Senator Amidala, as she was then, was with him on Tatooine. He was protecting her from an assassination attempt. She found out about his dreams and insisted that they go to Tatooine, as she knew Shmi Skywalker from when we landed on Tatooine during the Trade Federation crisis on Naboo.” 

“So it makes sense that Vader and Amidala would name a daughter after her?” Bail hazarded. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Very much so.” 

“What about the boy?” one of the security officers demanded. “Jinn? Where did they get that from? It's not exactly a normal name?”

A couple of his compatriots laughed. Bail noted that one of Obi-Wan's hands had clenched on his belt. Master Yoda had evidently noticed as well. 

“Jinn the surname of one of the Jedi's fallen Masters is,” he said gravely. The laughter stopped. “Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Master Kenobi's Jedi Master he was, and brought Skywalker to our attention he did. Died in battle, he did, on Naboo, with the first Sith in millennia. A hero he was.” 

“Anakin thought of him as a father figure,” Obi-Wan said, his voice perfectly even. “It was Master Qui-Gon who found him on Tatooine, Master Qui-Gon who freed him. I took Anakin as an apprentice to fulfil my master's last wish.” 

“Freed him?” a Senator asked. “What do you mean, freed him?” 

“I would've thought it would have been obvious,” Obi-Wan almost snapped, gaining his emotions back under control just in time. “Anakin was a _slave_ on Tatooine until he was nine years old. He won a podrace to get the parts we needed to fix our ship, and inadvertently won his own freedom in the process. He had to leave his mother behind on that dustball of a planet, _knowing_ the kind of situation she was in, and then got thrust into a completely alien situation, where he again had to call people Master, and the first thing any of you said to him,” he gestured towards the Jedi Masters assembled. “Was that he wasn't good enough, that he was too old. It took an incredible amount of courage to leave everything he had ever known for an unknown life on a faraway planet and you tossed him aside like he was nothing more than a slave, only accepting him because you had no choice!” Obi-Wan sucked in a deep breath, visibly calming himself. The Jedi Masters stood in stunned silence. The rest of the gathering didn't dare to move. Obi-Wan raised his gaze and looked Mace Windu directly in the eye. “Do you know how long it took me to get him to believe that he was worth anything to anyone?” he asked quietly. “Do you know how long it took me to get him to trust me? Do you know how many times he flinched away from being touched, or would cower whenever he did something wrong, because he thought I was going to _beat_ him?” Mace Windu dropped his eyes. 

Obi-Wan looked around the gathering, his gaze scornful as he met the eyes of each of the Senators. “You asked everything of the Jedi during the Clone Wars,” he said. “We gave everything, even our own lives. Anakin lost his arm when he was nineteen to a fully-trained Sith Lord that he should never have had to fight. Then you thrust him directly into a war where he saw things he'd buried for over ten years. My _Padawan_.” The last bit was said through his teeth. Obi-Wan sighed again. “I won't even start on Ahsoka or everything that happened with Palpatine,” he said wearily. “Everything we exposed him to. To be quite honest I'm surprised he didn't have some sort of reaction earlier. I suspect we have Padme to thank for that. I didn't know exactly what was between them, but I could take a pretty good guess and I didn't begrudge him that. Force knows the galaxy had taken enough from him already, and was going to take more,” he looked at Windu again. His next sentence was enunciated clearly. “It was worth turning a blind eye to what he was doing, if it meant my brother in all but blood was laughing and smiling even occasionally.” 

He cast another scathing gaze around the circle. “I raised Anakin,” he said quietly. “I should have been there for him more, and I wish I had been. Instead it was Palpatine he went to, and I regret that more than I can say. But what I regret most of all,” he cast another look over at the assembled Jedi. “Is believing you all when you said that you had gone back to Tatooine to make sure that Shmi Skywalker was freed and alright,” a bitter laugh. “Imagine my surprise when I found out what little I could from Anakin what had happened to her. Imagine my shock when I spoke to Padme and she told me that you, Master Windu, had told her that you, the Jedi Council, had checked in on Shmi Skywalker and so assured her that there was nothing that needed to be done for her. She _trusted_ you, and you are very lucky that she never confronted you about it. Spitting flames would be an apt description in her case.” Obi-Wan let out another short bitter laugh. “I'm not even remotely surprised at Padme's actions. I'm not surprised that Ahsoka and the 501st joined her.” 

He looked directly at Bail. “I respectfully request to recluse myself from this investigation Chancellor,” he asked formally. “I can see that I cannot remain objective.” 

“Of course Master Kenobi,” Bail replied numbly. 

Obi-Wan bowed sharply and then turned on his heel and left the room, his robes fluttering behind him. He made his way down and out of the Senate building. 

Across the galaxy Anakin Skywalker's fighter shot out of hyperspace and swirled through the blackness of space. A klick or so from him a large freighter burst into existence at the same time. There was an exchange of communication phrases across the reaches and the freighter unshielded one of its bays, where the fighter docked. 

Anakin Skywalker leapt out of his fighter and headed for the turbolift up to the living quarters of the freighter. Ahsoka Tano met him as he stepped out of the lift. 

“Hey Skyguy,” she greeted. “Got those sweet twins all registered as formal Galactic citizens?” 

“Yeah,” he said easily, pulling off his gloves and arm gauntlets as he made his way down the corridor. “Should be kicking up a storm on Coruscant right now.” 

“Sounds like fun,” Ahsoka replied with a laugh. “Padme wants to discuss something, she didn't tell me what, Luke wants a hand with rewiring the hyperdrive of that small ship that crashed on Dantooine and Leia wanted me to ask you to test her Huttese when you have the time.” 

“Got it, thanks Snips,” Anakin answered, ducking inside a doorway and smiling at the sight that awaited him. 

Padme looked up from where she was bent over a small bundle of blankets and smiled in welcome. “Hello Ani,” she said quietly. “Everything all right then?” 

“Everything all right,” he confirmed, making his way to her side to look down at the sleeping face of their infant daughter. “The babies ok?” 

Padme laughed lightly. “They’re fine. Get Jinn for me?” she motioned over her shoulder to the cradle attached to one wall. Anakin crossed the room and carefully picked up his tiny son. He still marvelled that he and Padme had created these tiny humans together. After all he had not really been…around when Luke and Leia had been this tiny so it was an entirely new experience for him. His wife, however, had taken to it with a practised ease, feeding, changing and soothing like an expert. His mind shied away from the reason why she was so competent on her own. 

He settled onto the couch next to Padme and they swapped babies easily. Padme began murmuring to Jinn as he fed and Anakin winded Shmi and then soothed her to sleep, telling her stories about her and her brother’s namesakes. 

“Did you complete our other objective?” Padme asked after a moment. 

Anakin removed a small datachip from within his belt pouch and slid it over to her. She slipped it into a holoprojector and a moment later data flashed up. Padme smiled in satisfaction and returned her attention to her newborns. 

In front of the Skywalkers the paperwork for the newly registered company 'Geworpena Ventures' revolved in a slow circle. Beneath it the patent for several new components for ships scrolled down. Already there were applicants pending. 

“Excellent,” Padme said, smiling down into Jinn's sleeping face. “So our new life begins.” 

“I suppose so,” Anakin agreed. “How will you like running a trading company?” 

“I think I'll like it just fine,” Padme mused quietly. “Not something I've ever done before but there's no harm in trying new things, and with those new machine parts and the money we'll have from them, we should have no trouble living comfortably, and in secret.” 

Anakin murmured in agreement and placed their small daughter in the twins' crib, the tiny body shifting in sleep and rolling onto one side. 

The large freighter, newly created the headquarters of Geworpena Ventures, rocketed through hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Check out the joint work I just posted with a_wondering mind on the Agent Carter fandom. Please review and leave kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

Geworpena Ventures grew slowly, incrementally, and then suddenly expanded over the next few years. They gained a few lucrative trade franchises and took in a few other companies. What really began to make their name was the mechanical inventions that began to come with increasing frequency out of their company, and the speed with which each invention was taken up and promoted as they became increasingly well-known throughout the galaxy. 

With their increasing fame their trade business also expanded. But they never came to significant notice of the New Republic, as they paid everything they needed to on time, and without fail. The few times they were brought to the attention of the Galactic Senate it was only for various Senators to commend them for bringing trade to their worlds and systems. Indeed the company was widely commended for its quick growth and excellent management, although none knew exactly who that management was. A board of directors appeared to run the company, but only a few of its members were in the public domain. It was assumed by the Chancellor and his advisers that there were a few former smugglers and such on the board, and that they did not want to reveal their identities, something that was seen as quite understandable as the company was implicated in no wrongdoing, not even a dodgy trade agreement. 

The search for Padme Amidala, Darth Vader and the Naberrie twins continued, if a little half-heartedly. The government knew that they had large resources of money at their disposal, and in the Outer Rim few, if any, would care that a Sith Lord walked among them if he took pains to keep himself concealed. Indeed, there had been no hint, not even a flicker in the Force of Vader, or his children, or his Padawan, or his wife. Still agents spread throughout the galaxy as far as the Republic budget would allow to search for them. They knew they were searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack. 

But there were rumours of changes in the Outer Rim, of slaving ships intercepted and destroyed, the slaves onboard disappearing and many returning to their homes. The slave masters began to learn, and created more and more secret routes to transport their sentient cargo, and yet still they were intercepted and their franchises were ended. The Jedi and the New Republic still took no notice except to be grateful that the slavery market was steadily being ended. They had enough to worry about. 

Life continued for most of the galaxy, the shock had largely subsided from the revelation of the marriage of Anakin Skywalker, who became Darth Vader, and Padme Amidala. The Chancellor had made an announcement over the Holonet about Amidala breaking Vader out of the Citadel, aided and abetted by Ahsoka Tano. To the annoyance of most of the Senate, the Jedi, the Chancellor and the New Republic's security the general reaction of most of the population of the galaxy was that Padme Amidala and Darth Vader's relationship was a star-crossed love story. A large proportion of the media insistently portrayed them as the romantic story of the century. None of this was conducive to finding them. 

_27 months after the registry of the birth of the Skywalker twins_

_Savareen_

_Savareen Sector_

The woman strolling along the street adjusted her head covering carefully and shifted the basket on her arm. Her eyes darted around warily as she examined every street and house that she walked past. A patrol of clone troopers led by their officer marched past and she shied away from them, tilting her head so the shadow of the drape fell across her face. 

They continued past the woman and she hurried down the street, stopping at a small market to purchase a few extra pieces of food before she wound her way back along the streets, clicking on a small comlink in her hand as she did so. 

“Rendezvous point A in five minutes,” she muttered into it. A voice on the other end replied in the affirmative and she concealed the comlink back on the gauntlet shielded by her draping robes. 

At that moment another patrol passed here and she didn't look away in time. 

“Excuse me ma'am,” the commanding officer said politely. “But would you mind pulling down your hood a moment please. Just a random security check I'm sure you understand.” 

“Of course,” the woman replied in a thick accent, quite at odds with the formerly crisp voice she had utilised only moments before. As she raised her left hand to her hood she brushed along her comlink and switched it to encrypted transmit. Her right hand adjusted the drape of her robe, sliding under it for a moment and clasping something as she threw the hood back. 

The Captain's eyes skimmed over her face absent-mindedly and then snapped back to meet dark brown eyes. The woman's eyes was filled with fear as he scanned her face again. “One moment ma'am,” he said. “I just need to check something. May I have your identification documents?” 

“Of course,” she replied politely, handing them over. 

The Captain went a half-step away and pulled up his datapad, scanning latest reports of 'Wanted' persons. Behind him the woman adjusted her robes to allow for more freedom of movement and tucked one part of her skirts up into her belt surreptitiously. 

The Captain took the woman's ID and fed them into the datapad. The picture scanned for only a few moments before it flashed up recognition, the closest potential match. 

_ Padme Amidala. Former Vice-Chancellor of the Republic. Wanted for high treason by breaking Darth Vader out of the Citadel. Considered armed and highly dangerous. _

He looked up at the woman who stood slightly off to the side, her face turned so a delicate profile was visible. Her face was close enough to Padme Amidala's to warrant an arrest, indeed it might well have even been her. No, it was her. 

“Padme Amidala,” he called, striding over to her. Her head jerked round, she sucked in a breath, took a step back, whirled on a heel and ran. 

He let out a curse and dashed after her. His squad followed. 

“Padme Amidala!” he called again. “Stop in the name of the New Republic! You are under arrest!” 

People down the street moved swiftly out of the way as first woman then soldiers ran past. Padme Amidala dared a glance over her shoulder and then discarded her basket to the side. The soldiers barely spared it a glance as they pursued her. 

They didn't see a figure swathed in a cloak dart out of the alley, scoop up the basket and dash back into the alley. The figure hurried down the alley and ducked behind a large block, leaping up and into a tiny fighter, tucking the basket in a small storage area behind the seat. The cockpit shut and the fighter shimmered out of existence even as it started with an almost inaudible purr of engines. 

A moment later the fighter lifted silently off the ground, soared down the alley way, arched in a graceful, if invisible, curve into the sky and folded itself into another, bigger, also cloaked ship which was hovering among the other ships over the city, blending in among the other ships by flying at a slightly lower altitude. 

The Captain chased after Padme Amidala as she wove through the streets of Savareen. He could hear the thud of the footsteps as his troops followed him. 

“Set for stun,” he shouted over his shoulder. He heard the unmistakable click of blasters being reset, and then a blue bolt lanced past him. It missed Amidala by a metre, dissipating harmlessly into a wall. 

She dared another glance over her shoulder and her right hand moved to her side, picked something up and then she turned, her arm extending something behind her. The Captain caught sight of the small silver blaster pointed at him and ducked out of the way as a blue blast shot out of it and one of the troopers dropped behind him. 

“It's only a stun blast!” one of the other troopers shouted when the Captain made to slow. 

He cursed and dashed after her. As they ran, Padme more than a hundred metres in front of them, he saw her lift her arm to her mouth and shout something into her comm. It was indistinguishable from that distance but as he passed the beings who had been near her when she had made the communication he asked in a hurried way what she had said. They could only reply that she had made some mention of a “malevolence”. This was incredibly concerning. 

On Coruscant the news had been transmitted with remarkable efficiency. The Chancellor had been pulled out of a Senate session, and the rest of the Senate now watched the unfolding events breathlessly. The rest of the galaxy was in a little better state as business ground to a halt, almost every sentient watching the known fugitive, former Vice-Chancellor, former Rebellion leader, Padme Amidala running down a street with troops after her, shooting back at them, albeit with stun blasts. 

“Can we support them?” Chancellor Organa demanded. 

“This is all happening in real time your excellency,” one of the security officers replied. “We've dispatched a battalion to aid them if they succeed in capturing her, and we're providing tactical support so they can drive her into a dead end but we can't provide any material aid, and Savareen doesn't exactly have the best troops in the galaxy. There's been a couple of squadrons scrambled but they are coming from the next system, and won't be there for at least an hour.” 

Bail huffed and turned back to the holoscreen. Padme looked very different from her official self. Rough robes covered tough spacer's clothing, she was openly armed and her hair that she had always taken such pride in was pulled simply into a bun. A holocamera zoomed in on a gold gleam on her left hand. 

“A wedding ring,” Master Kenobi muttered. “That confirms it then.” 

The broadcasters were excitedly commentating on every inch of the chase, and frantically scanning the crowds for any hint of Darth Vader. 

Padme scanned the buildings for the one she was looking for. There! One of the tallest buildings in the city loomed ahead. She pulled something off her belt and hooked it on the end of her blaster. Two leaps forward and she fired up. 

The ascension cable soared out of her gun and latched onto one of the balconies of the building. A pull of the trigger and she was soaring over the crowds, her feet impacting on the side of the building with a solid, reassuring thud and she scrambled over the side of the railing, detached the ascension cable and dashed into the building. 

“Follow her!” was the shouted order from outside as she raced through the corridors and up the stairs, ending at the door to the roof. Padme turned the handle, and… nothing. The door was locked. She muttered a Huttese curse under her breath and slid her blaster away, pulling one of her tools from her belt. The pick inserted easily into the keyhole and with only a few twists the lock popped open and she rushed through the door, drawing her blaster again at the sound of pursuit behind her. 

The Commander caught a glimpse of the edge of Amidala's robe as she slipped through the door and hurried after her, leading his squad onto the roof. Amidala stood at the edge of the roof, her blaster in hand, and she whirled to face them as they entered, pointing the blaster straight at them. 

“Padme Amidala,” the Commander proclaimed officially. “You are under arrest for treason against the New Republic. Put your blaster down and come quietly or I will order you to be subdued by force.” 

Amidala merely raised an eyebrow. “So threatening,” she said in response, crisp tones slicing through the air. “Did they teach you that speech in the New Republic academy. However, I must inform you I have no intention of coming quietly.” 

“I see,” the Commander began to raise his hand preparatory to ordering his men to fire when a shadow fell over the rooftop. He looked up in amazement, but nothing was there. Padme Amidala looked up with a small smile on her face before she turned her attention to the Commander, holstering her blaster with careless skill. 

“One thing to make perfectly clear Commander,” she said icily. “My name is Padme Skywalker.” 

At that moment a large freighter unshielded over the rooftop and a male voice shouted loudly: 

“Padme! Jump now!” 

Amidala whirled, placed a hand on the roof edge and vaulted over it, falling into thin air. The Commander dashed closer to the edge, completely aghast at the thought that she might have jumped rather than be captured. He almost missed Amidala's slender figure which had not fallen several stories as he had expected. 

Instead of plummeting she hovered and began to rise upwards and out. The Commander looked up, open-mouthed, to see that the freighter's ramp was lowered and, his mouth dropped even further open, to see Darth Vader standing on the ramp, hands outstretched and a look of intense concentration on his face. 

The Commander looked up but felt unable to order his men to shoot at either of them, his vocal cords seemed closed up and they could only watch as Amidala flew straight to Vader's arms. He caught her easily, one arm around her waist, the other firmly under her shoulders as her arms went around his neck. Amidala cast a look over her shoulder and Vader followed her gaze even as he slid one arm underneath her legs and lifted her easily off her feet. 

Then they both locked eyes with the Commander and Vader whirled on his heel and dashed up and inside the freighter, the ramp sliding closed after them. A moment later the ship's engines roared and it began to pull away from hovering over the building. 

“Stop them!” On Coruscant Mace Windu leapt to his feet and shouted at the New Republic's security officers. 

“There's very little we can do sir,” one of the officers replied, scrambling at the comms and the Holonet with his peers. “Any help is lightyears away.” 

“Can we track them?” the Chancellor demanded, eyes fixed on the Holoscreen where the freighter that held Darth Vader and Padme Amidala was rapidly ascending into the atmosphere. 

“We're trying to lock on to their signal,” another one replied, his hands flashing over the screens in front of him. “But there's some sort of technology that's blocking us at every turn, no matter what I try, it's almost genius.” 

“Anakin Skywalker was a mechanical genius,” Master Kenobi interjected. “He built a working pod racer and droid before he was nine years old. He maintained, and improved, his own mechanical arm and astromech during the Clone Wars. With our improved technology, he could have created quite a lot. Darth Vader will have that skill as well.” 

The medium-sized freighter continued to accelerate out of Savareen's atmosphere. The few ships that Savareen had were rapidly approaching to try and engage the freighter but it simply spun and darted between the ships and buildings with Force-guided precision as it spun and looped out of their reach, accelerating rapidly out of the gravity well. 

As soon as the freighter cleared the atmosphere it accelerated even faster away from the planet and then suddenly began flickering out of visibility again. 

“Get a lock on to that ship!” a security officer barked. 

“We're trying sir,” another one responded, his digits flashing over the keyboard in front of him. “They're simply moving too fast, there's very little we can do.” 

Above Savareen the ship that held the most wanted fugitives in the galaxy disappeared from view and the galaxy was left with no more clues on where Vader and Amidala had been, where they were going and what they were doing. 

The Holonet would speculate for months to come, and continually replay the footage from the chase as they carefully analysed. Every look and every touch between Vader and Amidala was inspected by body language experts by the press and the government. 

The experts were all agreed and made it clear in several memorandums and reports to various government officials, Senators and security officers that Vader was incredibly protective of Amidala and that she trusted him completely, otherwise she wouldn't have dared to leap off the roof. They also agreed that the two of them were physically affectionate, this shown not only through the fact that they had four children, two born very recently so this obviously hadn't changed, but also through the fact that Vader had seen no need to ask Amidala's permission before picking her up and carrying her inside the ship. 

Videos of the freighter were also carefully examined for any identifying marker. Any possible serial number had been filed off, and the ship had not landed on Savareen so had not needed to identify itself. The ship equally had no especial distinctive markers, excepting the fact that it had a powerful cloaking device and various other technology installed, but those would obviously have not been registered, so they were no closer to finding the ship. It was immensely… frustrating. 

_Onboard the Skywalker's freighter_

_Moments after Anakin and Padme Skywalker entered the vessel_

As soon as they were onboard Anakin set Padme back on her feet and raced for the cockpit. Padme ran after him, mentally cursing her shorter legs as her husband easily outpaced her. 

By the time she made it to the cockpit Leia, bless her, had strapped Jinn and Shmi into their seats and was prepping the cloaking device to be renewed as soon as her father gave the order. Anakin had evidently evicted his son from the pilot's seat and was flying, pushing the engines for all they had. His willing co-pilot was working with the various controls of the ship, ably assisting his father with pushing the ship's capabilities as far as they could go. Padme crossed to the navigator's seat, snatching up a headset as she passed the area where they were kept and swinging herself into the seat, her fingers already moving to prep the hyperdrive. 

“Set a random Outer Rim destination,” Anakin said over the headset. “We don't have time for more complicated calculations.” 

“Plotting course now,” Padme replied, quickly starting the navicomputer to generate the destination. She cast a look at the timer. “Prepare to jump to hyperspace in t-minus two minutes and counting.” 

“Roger that,” Ahsoka Tano's voice responded over the headset. “Preparing the lower decks and cutting off all communications. Registering attempts to track the ship. Rex is fending them off.” 

“Luke take over from Rex!” Anakin ordered. “You've done as much as you can with the engines. Rex make sure that the armoury is secured. I don't want anything falling out while we're in transit. I'm going to have to do some tricky spins.” 

“Yes sir,” Rex responded. His voice faded into the background as he switched to another comm to order two of the other clones to accompany him. 

“Hyperdrive prepped and ready on your command,” Padme reported. 

“Armoury secure,” Rex added. 

“Lower decks stable,” Ahsoka added. 

“Good,” Anakin answered. “Brace for evasive manoeuvres.” 

He waited barely a few moments before jerking at the controls. The space in front of the viewport spun, stars blurring into one another as they pushed through the atmosphere. 

“Clearing atmosphere,” Luke reported. “All attempts at tracking the ship so far unsuccessful. Out of atmo now.” 

“Leia, cloak!” her father called even as he began their acceleration. 

“Cloaking now,” Leia reported. “Cloaking device engaging…” she paused a moment and then confirmed. “We are cloaked.” 

“All crew prepare for jump to hyperspace,” Anakin said, slapping the button to belt himself in. 

“All secure,” Ahsoka and the rest of the clones chimed in. 

“Good,” Anakin moved his hand to the hyperspace lever and jerked it forward. The stars around them blurred into lines and they made good their escape from the system of Savareen. 

As soon as they were safely into hyperspace Leia deactivated the cloaking device to save power for the ship. 

Padme rose from the navigator's chair and crossed over to her husband, leaning over his shoulder and reaching one arm over his shoulder to twine her fingers with his. Anakin raised their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 

“That,” he said with a sigh. “Was terrifying. I thought you were going to be stunned and arrested.” 

“I know,” Padme replied, resting her cheek against his. “But I am just fine my love, and we, all of us escaped, and,” this with a slight hint of mischief, “Leia even recovered the shopping!” 

Anakin took a deep breath and then laughed. After only a moment Padme laughed along with him. He kissed her hand again and tilted his head back to rest on her shoulder. They remained like that for a few moments, relishing in the quiet marital intimacy that this position provided. Well, quiet until Jinn and Shmi started squealing for their parents. 

The adult Skywalkers reluctantly detached themselves from each other and made their way over to their younger children. At just over two years old Jinn and Shmi Skywalker were incredibly precocious, and the absolute apple of their extended families eyes'. Their parents had not been expecting Padme to conceive again, and so the discovery that she was pregnant had caused a great deal of shock and horror. Padme had been terrified about any prenatal care and Anakin, after the initial delighted whoop at the discovery, had joined her in her worry. Luke and Leia had simply been ecstatic at the thought of younger siblings. The second set of Skywalker twins was just as Force-Sensitive as their older siblings, and almost as Force-Sensitive as their father. 

“Dada, Mama,” Jinn called, grinning up at his parents as they walked over to him and his twin. His mother laughed at him and swept her little son up into her arms, running a hand through his tangle of dark curls. Anakin scooped up Shmi and turned her upside down, the toddler shrieking with laughter. 

“Now,” he said mock-sternly. “Who wants some yummy food?” 

“Me! Me! Me!” the twins shrieked in unison and Anakin flipped Shmi up and onto his back as he ran through the door. Jinn squirmed out of his mother's arms and ran after the others. Padme laughed and ran after her family. 

The Skywalkers amused themselves over the next few hours, almost a day, as they travelled deeper into the Outer Rim. Luke and Anakin worked on their Force exercises, Ahsoka and Rex amused Jinn and Shmi, and Leia and Padme completed various aspects of business for Geworpena Ventures. Leia was Padme's natural prodigy with the business, shadowing her mother often, and assisting with the political aspects of trade and the internal politics. The four older members of the family chattered cheerfully as they worked, slipping between languages easily as they did so. Padme had been taught several languages as a child, as part of her preparation for political work, Anakin had been trilingual from his earliest days and had picked up other languages during his time in the Jedi Temple and Luke and Leia spoke at least five languages fluently and had picked up a smattering of others through their childhood of shifting planets. Jinn and Shmi were learning, and they talked to their parents and siblings as easily in one language as another, as yet they knew no difference in their limited vocabulary. 

_12 hours after the Skywalker's departure from Savareen_

Padme strapped herself into the co-pilot's chair and shared a smile with Anakin. The rest of their family prepared themselves to exit hyperspace. The encounter on Savareen had sobered them all, and reminded them why they were running. 

Anakin shook himself out of his morbid thoughts of what  could have happened and focused on carefully bringing the ship out of hyperspace. They emerged in the full blackness of space. 

“Okaayyyy,” Luke said hesitantly. “So where are we?” 

Padme quickly checked the navicomputer. “According to this,” she replied. “We're in the Bakura system. It's right at the edge of the Outer Rim, and almost completely uncolonised.” 

“Scan for surroundings,” Anakin said quietly. 

“Scanning,” Rex answered. They sat a few moments in absolute eerie silence. “No active ships nearby General,” he reported. “Timora is a few thousands clicks starboard way. Wait! Hang on.” He leant closer to the scanners, studying them closely. 

“What is it Rex?” Ahsoka asked in concern. 

“There's some sort of large…mass a few thousand clicks to port-side. It's not got active electronics, machinery or weaponry, it's just this mass blocking out space.” 

“Not a black hole?” Padme checked in concern. 

“Not a black hole,” Rex reassured them. “But I can't tell what it is from the scanners alone.” 

“Alright then gang,” Anakin grinned. “Who's up for an adventure?” 

Luke, Leia, Jinn and Shmi cheered loudly and their parents exchanged laugh-filled looks as they headed towards the large mass that Rex had spotted on the scanners. 

“What is it?” Ahsoka asked curiously, leaning forward to stare out of the viewport. 

“I don't know,” Anakin responded. “Lights please Padme.” 

His wife reached out to the console and pressed a button. Instantly twin beams of light lit up the space in front of the freighter as they neared closer to the mass. Padme carefully manipulated the lights so that they ran over the mass. 

“It's a ship!” she exclaimed. 

“It's a _Star Destroyer_ ,” Anakin echoed. “I vaguely remember, as Vader,” he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Being told that a ship had been sent into these regions and was never heard from again. Is it damaged?” 

“Structure seems stable,” Leia said from where she was looking at the more intricate scanners. She rose from her chair and leant over her mother's chair to stare out of the viewport at the looming behemoth. “The scans say that it still has almost full stocks of power, fuel and ammunition onboard.” 

“What happened?” Luke asked quietly. 

“I have no idea,” his father replied. “Can we land Rex, or are we going to need to take a small ship across?” 

“I would advise taking a couple of the fighters, and space suits General,” Rex replied. “We don't know what the atmo's going to be like.” 

“Alright,” Anakin said. “Ahsoka, Luke, Leia, Kix, Wolffe and Artoo, you're with me. We'll take the mini-fighters and do a recon. The rest of you, be prepared to go in and get us out if anything goes badly wrong.” 

“Roger that,” Ahsoka replied, disappearing out of the cockpit with the twins and clones in tow. Anakin paused a moment to talk to Padme and then followed them. 

_Onboard the Star Destroyer_

Anakin Skywalker shone his torch around the space. The largest ships in the hanger were gone, and there was a little structural damage to the Star Destroyer, but nothing to make it necessary for the crew to abandon ship. 

“I don't understand,” Luke said, sweeping his beams over the space of the largest hanger as they made their way up to the turbolift. “How could the crew have just abandoned ship, there's no damage, no obvious reasons for any of this.” 

“I don't know twin,” Leia replied. “But it can't have been all that bad.” 

They stepped out onto the bridge and while the others explored the various stations Leia made her way over to a screen and tapped on it several times to bring up the Captain's log. The text scrolled across the screen quickly but Leia's eyes flashed across it absorbing information. 

“There was an attack of some kind,” she said. “There was mass panic, it was some kind of mass that they couldn't fight, so they abandoned ship as quickly as they could. All the officers and sailors evacuated and disappeared into the Empire or the Outer Rim to escape the punishment for failure. They never reported what happened to the ship, and the Captain says he sent a message suggesting that they were destroyed with all hands lost.” 

Luke spun his torch around the area again and smiled. “So no one's looking for this ship. And there's minimal structural damage.” 

“I see where you're heading Luke,” Anakin said with a grin. “What a perfect place for Headquarters of Geworpena Ventures. Let's get back to the ship and tell Padme.” 

They hurried back down to their ship and launched back across to their freighter. 

“Well?” Padme demanded as soon as they disembarked. 

“Completely deserted, only a little damaged and fully stocked,” Anakin replied. “The galaxy thinks the ship's long gone, the crew reported it lost.” 

Padme's face lit up. “So it's ours for the taking?” she questioned. 

“Completely and utterly,” her husband confirmed. 

“Let's repair it first of all,” she decided. “Then we'll take possession, but we'll need a homing device installed, and the computers hacked so we can take remote control if someone attempts to hijack us. Ahsoka,” the Togruta turned around. “Can you get the schematics of that cruiser?” she asked. 

“Sure,” Ahsoka grinned with sharp teeth. 

Padme clapped her hands together and then tucked her hand into the crook of Anakin's arm. “All right then,” she beamed up at him. “Let's get to work.” 

Padme Skywalker acquired materials from across the galaxy and craftsmen from across the galaxy swarmed all over the Star Destroyer, repairing and remodelling it on the inside to make it a Headquarters to be proud of, and to reflect the increasing influence of Geworpena Ventures. It was not until eight months after the discovery of the Star Destroyer that it was finally completed, and ready to be christened. 

The cruiser was quite an impressive sight, various other ships hanging around it in a glorious display of ships. The cruiser that hung in the middle was now dark blue, as opposed to its previous grey and black, and was fully repaired and remodelled on the interior. 

In the central conference room, the emblem of the company emblazoned on the wall behind her, Padme Skywalker waited in silence. Her family and close friends assembled on either side of the table. The board waited in a different conference room. Anakin finished checking the distortion technology and then nodded at Luke to begin the transmission. 

“Welcome, all those of Geworpena Ventures,” Padme began, looking and speaking directly into the camera. The technology that her husband had invented would twist her face and voice so that she would be unrecognisable. “Today we launch our new flagship that will mark our place in the annals of history.” 

She took a deep breath and then tilted her head in acknowledgement at Leia. This name had been her idea. 

“In honour of what we all were at some time in our lives I name this ship 'The Outcast'. May it serve us well. Power her up.” 

On the bridge Rex nodded at Wolffe. He pressed a lever down. 

Back in the conference room Padme felt the ship stir to life under her feet. She grinned widely. Cheering came over the various channels connected to the other ships of Geworpena Ventures. 

“Here we go,” she muttered under her breath. Down the table Anakin looked up, caught her eye and grinned back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


	5. Chapter 5

_One year later_

Twenty-seven year old Han Solo dropped out of hyperspace in his new ship the 'Millennium Falcon' and accelerated towards the large Star Destroyer, the large _blue_ Star Destroyer that hung in space, moving ponderously towards the planet ahead. The emblem of Geworpena Ventures gleamed on its side and ships of various sizes buzzed around it as was fitting for the Headquarters of one of the largest trading companies in Galactic history, and certainly the first company to have a former Star Destroyer as its Headquarters. Han looked at in silence for a moment. All that had happened to him was certainly not something he had expected growing up. The Wookiee beside him growled softly and Han shook himself out of his reverie and accelerated towards the Star Destroyer.

“Transmit clearance codes,” a cool alien voice came over the comm and Han nodded at Chewie who pressed the button to transmit back.

“Code Motee-Banai-4-6-4-1-9,” Han replied. “This is the Millennium Falcon.”

“Acknowledged Falcon,” the voice replied. “Your assigned docking bay is Bay 16. Please make your way there and prepare for your supplies to be unloaded.”

“Copy Control,” Han answered and swung his precious ship around on a loop towards the indicated bay, the blaster doors swinging open to admit the freighter as it landed.

Chewbacca quickly began to shut down the various systems of the ship as Han ducked out into the main part of the ship to seal off the crew cabins and to open the ramp. The efficient droids of Geworpena Ventures bustled onboard to begin unloading his cargo and he and Chewbacca were ushered off to refresh themselves in guest quarters. They did so and then began exploring the ship.

The two of them were strolling down a corridor and were just turning a corner when Han collided with someone, knocking them to the floor.

“Hey, watch where you're going you scruffy-looking nerfherder!” a female voice said angrily.

Chewbacca steadied Han and then they both looked down at the floor.

A young woman was sitting on the floor, gathering the couple of datapads that she had been carrying. She wore tough clothing, dark blue pants, white shirt, dark blue thermals and a plain black jacket. A blaster sat comfortably in a holster at her waist. A dark brown braid threaded with black ribbon fell over her shoulder, and a pretty face glared up at him.

“Who're you calling scruffy-looking?” Han demanded, equally as angrily.

“I don't see anyone else who just knocked me over,” she retorted.

“Well I am so _sorry_ Your Worship,” Han drawled sarcastically. “Perhaps you would like to go everywhere in a hoverchair or be escorted by armed guards so that you don't hurt your delicate self?”

She gathered herself up off the floor as she spoke, accepting Chewbacca's offer of a hand up. “Hardly flyboy, but if you and the walking carpet had been paying attention then you wouldn't have knocked me over.”

“That's really too bad Princess-” Han started heatedly, to be cut off by Chewbacca's reprimanding growl. “What?” he demanded.

Chewbacca raised a furry eyebrow and growled again. The girl flushed. Well. That answered the question of whether she understood Shyriiwook.

“My apologies to you Mighty Wookiee,” she said with a polite bow in the Wookiee's direction, shooting another glare at Han. “Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?”

“Han Solo,” Han said resentfully when Chewbacca nudged him subtly. “Captain of the Millennium Falcon. This is my First Mate Chewbacca.”

The girl smiled. “Leia,” she replied.

“Leia what?”

“Just Leia,” she said firmly. “I'm not in the habit of giving out my full name to complete strangers.” She changed the subject abruptly. “So you're the crew of that YT-1300 Corellian freighter that just landed to discharge its cargo in Bay 16?”

“Yeah,” Han said, slightly floored at the extent of her knowledge. Leia looked down at one of the datapads she was carrying and grinned.

“Well Captain Solo, your ship may look like a lump of junk,” (“Hey,” Han interjected) “But it must be quite something if you're transporting what your manifest lists.”

“Did the Kessel run in 12 parsecs,” Han said with pride. She clearly knew what the significance of that was as one of her eyebrows flicked up.

“Hmmm,” was all she said however. “Sounds like she's got some engines that my brother would like to get his hands on.”

“He interested in ships?” Han asked.

Leia nodded. “He and Dad are both into pod-racing.” At that moment bells began to ring through the ship. She cursed in Huttese under her breath, Han and Chewbacca both raised an internal eyebrow at her choice of language and words, and tucked the datapads more firmly under her arm. “Pleasure I'm sure Captain Solo, Chewbacca,” she said. “Maybe I'll see you on your next supply run to 'Outcast'.”

“You too Princess,” Han said impertinently. Chewbacca growled a farewell. Leia rolled her eyes at his use of a nickname and hurried around the corner.

The man and Wookiee continued exploring the ship until they were found by a young Twi'lek aide who informed them that their cargo had been unloaded and that they had their next assignment. He and Chewbacca ambled back to the Falcon and departed 'The Outcast'. Just before they shot into hyperspace Han looked out the viewport back at the ponderous dark blue Star Destroyer moving through space before turning back to his own controls.

“Punch it Chewie,” he said.

The Wookiee yowled and the stars lengthened around them.

_15 months later_

_'The Outcast', Headquarters of Geworpena Ventures_

The Millennium Falcon was docked for temporary repairs on 'The Outcast' as it had access to some of the specialised parts that were necessary to make the repairs and upgrade the weapons systems. Han and Chewbacca were taking it in turns to supervise the workmen on their beloved ship, and it was Chewbacca's turn at that moment, allowing Han a few hours to wander around the ship.

“Captain Solo!” a girl's voice said from behind him.

“Princess!” he returned, turning to see Leia walking towards him. They had run into each other a few times over the previous year, and he had been introduced to her twin brother as well, becoming quite good friends with the “kid” as he called him.

Leia huffed as she reached him. “You know I hate that nickname,” she complained.

“Why else would I continue using it Your Worship?” he returned.

Leia rolled her eyes as she replied: “Shut up Han.”

“Are you two bickering already?” a voice asked from behind the two of them as Luke, Leia's twin and as different from her in looks and personality as chalk and cheese, joined the pair.

“Her Worship here just can't admit that she likes her nicknames kid,” Han taunted, shooting a glance at Leia from where she stood next to him with her arms crossed.

“You wish,” Leia muttered.

Luke simply rolled his eyes, well used to the two of them. “I just came to say 'hi',” he informed his friend. “I've got some time booked on the simulators.”

“Force forbid that we prevent you from going on the simulators,” his twin teased. Han disregarded the strange slang that the twins often used.

“See ya kid,” was all he said as Luke moved past the two of them, clapping Han on the shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. “So,” turning back to Leia, “anything new happen while I was gone?”

“Nothing much,” Leia said with a brilliant smile. “As is to be expected when Captain Solo is not on board 'Outcast' life was simply boring except for when my brother flooded half of Deck 12.”

Han chuckled. “How did he manage that?”

“Well…” Leia was halfway through a long and involved story about how her younger brother had managed to play a prank on the ship when there was the sound of hurrying footsteps from behind them and a voice shouted from around the corner in front of them.

“Leia! Leia Skywalker where are you?”

Beside Han Leia winced as they turned to see a middle-aged woman hurrying around the corner. She stopped in her tracks when she saw that Leia was not alone. Han looked from Leia to the woman who was clearly her mother with the same dark curls and eyes. Then the surname clicked.

“Leia _Skywalker_?” he asked. “ _Padme_ _Skywalker?_ ” he demanded of the woman in front of him. The former Senator raised her chin and her eyes hardened with resolve.

Then there was a pain in the side of his head, lights flashing in front of his eyes and he felt himself begin to crumple as darkness invaded his vision. Two slender arms slowed his fall and as the world went completely dark he heard _Padme Skywalker_ demanding of her _daughter_ “Really Leia?”

“Han's quick on the draw,” Leia defended herself. “I'd like to have the chance to explain everything before he starts waving his blaster about.”

Even as he fell into unconsciousness he had to admit that the girl made a good point.

_The Outcast_

_En route to the simulators_

_2 minutes later_

Luke Skywalker was happily making his way to the simulators when his twin's voice sounded in his head. 'Luke? We have a bit of a situation.'

'What kind of situation?' he sent back.

'The kind that involves the nerfherder finding out our surname and meeting Mum,' Leia responded nonchalantly, but a mild undertone of panic threaded through her mental voice.

'Right,' Luke sent back, turning on his heel and heading back the other way. 'Where are you?'

Leia sent a mental picture of Han in one of the secure rooms on the floor that he had left the two of them on and Luke sped up his pace, ducking into one of the turbolifts and sending it shooting towards three floors above. At his stop he exited and headed down the corridor, locking onto Leia's signature in the Force and making his way steadily towards her.

When he arrived to the secure room his mother slid open the door and greeted him with a wry: “Almost ten years in hiding and someone finds us out because I am the only one in this family who can't sense when there is someone on the private floors who shouldn't be there and change what I'm saying accordingly.”

“It was going to happen sooner or later,” Luke agreed cheerfully. “Better that it's Han than someone who might run straight to the authorities as soon as we let them off the ship.”

“Meaning we wouldn't let them off the ship,” Leia chimed in over Padme's shoulder. “So, realistically, this was the best case scenario.”

“Your optimism is charming children,” their mother sighed. “But I still need to call your father and tell him about the breach of security. You two keep an eye on Captain Solo from the observation room.”

“Yes mother,” Luke said, slipping past her into the room where Leia was already perched back on the table facing the one-way mirror. Padme shut the door behind her as she left, leaving the twins alone.

Luke sat down on the chair behind the table and swung his legs up onto the table, crossing them. Then he looked through the mirror. Han was slumped over the table in the interrogation room, clearly still asleep.

“How much longer is he going to be unconscious?” Luke asked, jerking his chin towards their friend.

“Five more minutes,” Leia replied, leaning forward from her perch on the front of the table. “I didn't hit him as hard as I could have.”

“Alright then,” Luke said, then sighed. “And I could have been on the simulators.”

Leia swatted his legs from where they were slung beside her. “Stop fussing,” she chided, picking up a datapad. “And just wait patiently.”

Luke rolled his eyes and pulled a small portable holoprojector out of his belt pouch and projected some of the most recent sweep-bike racing up to watch as he waited. The bikes had only managed a couple of loops of the track when there was a groan from the other room. Leia's head snapped up instantly, alert, and she placed the datapad to the side, leaning forward and bracing her arms on the side of the table. Her twin shut his holoprojector down and tucked it back in his belt pouch, swinging his legs off the table and rising. Both their faces lost their good humour and became serious masks. You didn't hide for eight years from the Empire and then almost ten from the Republic without learning how to hide your emotions and compartmentalise.

“You be good cop?” Leia asked, rounding the table to pour a carafe of water.

“That's how we're going to play it?” Luke asked. “Really? He knows us both. Nah, better to play I'm there to keep the peace if the two of you start arguing, which, let's face it, is not exactly unlikely.”

“That does make the most sense,” Leia agreed. “We've been around him enough that he knows that I'm the communicator, but you're the one who is best with dealing with upset people. So you're backup then.”

“That won't work either,” Luke argued. “Again, Ley, he knows us. He knows that we work as equals, that we take it in turns. You're talking to him because you're the one who has most contact with him through the business, I'm a younger guy who sometimes annoys him.”

“True,” Leia smirked suddenly. “You're the 'kid'. The two of you talk spaceships, and racing. So I'll talk to him, you stand in the back.”

“Alright,” Luke agreed. “But seeing as how he now knows exactly who we are we could probably wear our lightsabers openly.”

“True.”

Both quickly produced their lightsabers from where they were hidden in carefully concealed pockets of their tunics and displayed them openly on their belts. There would be no hiding who they were, and the heritage they had, in the next room. Leia picked up the carafe of water and handed it to Luke. Then they turned and exited the room, perfectly in step.

_5 minutes before_

_A communications room on 'The Outcast'_

Padme Skywalker pressed the button to hail her husband from wherever he was on the ship, and drummed her nails impatiently on the board as she waited for him to respond. After five rings he finally picked up.

“Yeah, Angel?”

“Han Solo found out,” Padme said plainly. Easiest to communicate the bad news first.

On the other end of the holocall there was the thump of a dropped tool and a string of Huttese curses. Then Anakin's head appeared in the viewer. He ran a hand through his hair. “Right. Han Solo found out. Now what?”

“The twins are dealing with it,” Padme replied. “He's their friend, and if they trust him, plus anyone who earns a Life Debt from a Wookiee, particularly one of Chewbacca's reputation…”

“Must be okay on some level,” her husband completed her sentence. “Well, if the twins trust him. Luke's instincts about a person are rarely wrong, and I trust him. But why the urgency in calling if the twins are dealing with it?”

“The aforementioned Wookiee,” Padme answered. “He's going to notice something's up. Not to mention whatever scents Solo will be giving off when he gets back to the Falcon. No, Ani, we have to tell Chewbacca as well, and in a controlled environment. But how?”

Anakin hummed for a moment on the other side of the line. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. “The Trandoshan hunters!” he exclaimed. His wife raised an eyebrow. “Ahsoka knows Chewbacca! They survived when she was kidnapped remember?”

Padme's eyes lit up. “Excellent,” she replied. “I'll arrange for Chewbacca to be sent to an out of the way conference room, you get Ahsoka there and tell her what she's dealing with.”

“Roger that,” Anakin said, with a cheeky grin. “This'll be fun to tell Snips. Love you.”

Padme rolled her eyes at her husband's glee at annoying his former Padawan even as she answered. “Love you too.”

The holocall flickered out and Padme quickly opened her datapad, sending a message to one of the crew members assigned to deal with the Millennium Falcon, its shipments and crew.

_The same time_

_The interrogation room_

Han Solo was distantly aware of a pounding headache as he opened his eyes. The lights wherever he was were pretty low, and he spared a moment's brief gratitude for that before the memories flooded back in. Leia _Skywalker_. He was allowed only a minute or two to consider this and all its implications, as well as work out precisely where he was. Answer: an interrogation room of some kind, mostly likely still aboard 'The Outcast', where he had evidently been taken after _Leia Skywalker_ knocked him out. The room was dimly lit, and had plain grey walls. A black one-way mirror faced him across the table which had a chair on the other side. He wondered briefly if Chewbacca knew where he was, or if his co-pilot was worried.

Less than five minutes after he had awoken in an unfamiliar room the door slid open. He turned to face the opening to see Leia Skywalker enter, closely flanked by her brother, her twin brother, Luke _Skywalker_. They both had expressionless masks on their faces and he spotted the silver hilts of lightsabers on their belts within seconds. Leia held a carafe of water in her left hand and she placed it on the table and slid it across to him, taking a seat in the chair opposite him. Luke moved to the back of the room and settled in a corner, half in shadow half in light.

“We thought you might want some water,” Leia offered. “I hit you pretty hard in the head.”

“Thanks,” Han replied, half-suspiciously, half-gratefully, picking up the carafe and taking a sip. He wasn't going to lie, the water was soothing. “Where's Chewie?”

“He was diverted,” Leia replied smoothly. “We found that there was suddenly a problem with a shipment that the two of you are supposed to take. When he arrives to the conference room we sent him too, there'll be someone there to talk to him who can explain all this to him, just as we are doing to you. Someone who speaks Shyriiwook.”

“Who?” Han asked.

“Ahsoka Tano,” Luke said. “She knows him from the Clone Wars, they survived… it doesn't matter. But we need to talk to you. You deserve an explanation about a few things.”

“Alright,” Han said, leaning back casually in his chair. “Talk away. I'm listening.”

The twins exchanged a glance, and then Leia took a deep breath and began.

_Shortly after_

_Undisclosed conference room_

Chewbacca palmed open the door to the conference room that he had been sent to and stepped inside, muttering to himself. The door slid shut and sealed behind him. He spun in confusion and attempted to open it when there was a soft step inside the room. He turned back around and examined the other end of the room. A figure moved out of the shadows and smiled hesitantly.

“Hello Chewbacca,” Ahsoka Tano said. “It's been a long time. Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave kudos and comments!


	6. Chapter 6

_Three years later_

_Aboard 'The Outcast'_

Han Solo ducked out from under the ramp of the Millennium Falcon and spoke briefly to the crew member waiting to greet him, directing him towards his Wookiee co-pilot who had also just emerged from inside the ship. 

“Han!” a voice called from over by the elevators and he looked over to see Leia Skywalker waving at him. 

“Hey!” he called back. “Lemme just log the Falcon onto 'The Outcast' computers and I'm right with you sweetheart.” 

“Don't call me sweetheart!” Leia yelled as Han made his way over to a terminal, tapped at it a few times and then crossed back over to her. 

“Absolutely Your Worship,” Han said with a grin. Leia thumped his shoulder with a closed fist as they turned into the turbolift together. 

“I told you never to-” Leia cut herself off at Han's self-satisfied grin. She crossed her arms and stared straight ahead until Han snickered under his breath next to her. The next moment his snickers were cut off by the elbow that she thrust into his ribs just as the turbolift doors slid open. Luke looked at the two of them and raised his eyebrows. 

“Are the two of you three years old?” he asked dryly. 

Leia and Han both cast glances at each other and decided simultaneously not to answer. Luke rolled his eyes and then turned on his heel. “Are you coming?” he tossed over his shoulder. “Mum and Dad want to see us.” 

Leia and Han both hurried after him, falling into step on either side. 

“What about?” Leia asked.

“Did something happen?” Han chimed in. 

“I know as much as you do,” Luke replied, ducking through a door frame and crossing into another corridor. “I just got a comm from Dad saying they needed all three of us immediately.” 

Han and Leia exchanged glances behind his back and followed. 

“What about Chewie?” Han asked as they entered the room where Anakin and Padme Skywalker were, conferring over a holotable. 

“Ahsoka's gone to get him as soon as he's secured your cargo,” Anakin replied distractedly. “It is of a rather delicate nature after all.” 

“Thank you for bringing that by the way Han,” Padme said, looking up from her work and smiling warmly at the Corellian. 

“No problem,” Han answered. “Luke said that you needed to see us?” 

“Yeah,” Anakin replied. “We've got word from one of our contacts in the Outer Rim that people have been disappearing from small communities. This is in conjunction with reports that a few of the upper ranks of the Empire managed to escape the initial takeover, and the following sweeps, and are coalescing in the Outer Rim.” 

“A few New Republic shipments of resources have also been taken,” Padme added, coming around the front of the holotable. “Ahsoka's been collating information for a few months now, she and Rex noticed a pattern. We've run an analysis of the data collected, and it points to the Imperials making a movement towards an attack on the New Republic. There has been some political instability in recent months, and we can't have the Imperials taking advantage of it. New Republic Intelligence hasn't noticed this, we have.” 

“So we're going to do something about it?” Leia asked. “How?” 

“We've managed to acquire an invitation to a, well for lack of a better descriptor, a gala that is being thrown in the Mid-Rim on Eriadu by a family that was well connected among the Imperial ranks, they were one of the first to fall in line with the new government. This family has held high ranks on Eriadu for generations. But, they turned coat just as quickly when the Empire fell, and claimed that they only fell in line so that they could protect those under their patronage and employ. Complete rubbish of course,” behind his wife Anakin rolled his eyes as she continued speaking, “But nothing that NRI could ever prove. We think that some of the main players will be there to meet with this family. There certainly won't be any high-ranking members of the New Republic there.” 

“Right,” Luke said slowly. “And so…?” 

“And so we infiltrate the gala,” Leia chimed in. “We've got the training Luke, we know what to do when it comes to etiquette and appropriate behaviour, and Han can easily pass as security.” 

“Precisely,” Padme replied, pointing a stylus at her daughter without looking up. “We'll send a couple of the clones with you as additional security, but they can wear full or partial face masks. Han will need to be there to act as head of security with his face uncovered.” 

“The Falcon is also the fastest ship associated with the company,” Anakin added. “I've made some upgrades to our vessels sure, but they don't have quite the Falcon's… manoeuvrability and modifications that have been made.” 

“The Falcon is a parsec better than most ships,” Han agreed, slightly boastfully. 

"So if something happens at the gala we'll be able to make a quick escape as well," Luke put in. 

"Provided, of course, that none of the Falcon's systems drop out on us mid-escape," Leia added, the corner of her mouth curling up slightly as she made the jab. 

"Hey sweetheart," Han begun. "I'll have you know that the Falcon-" 

"Yes thank you," Luke said, cutting across Han and Leia's argument. They would always have time for another one later. "When is the gala Mum, Dad?" 

"Two weeks," Padme replied, pulling up the invitation on the screen. "We'll give you the false identities you'll be using, all the information we have on the gala, where it's being held and who's attending so you can be as informed as possible." 

"There will probably be a number of very wealthy businessmen and politicians there, all trying to suck up to you as the representatives of Geworpena Ventures," Anakin mentioned. "So just, be careful and don't commit to anything. And if you see a Senator that your mother or I might have known, you avoid them." 

"And if you see any Jedi you abort immediately," Padme said firmly, looking up from her datapad to fix her offspring and Han with a brown-eyed stare. "No debates, no hesitation, you get out. Understood?" 

"Understood," Luke, Leia and Han agreed in unison. 

"Good," Padme relaxed slightly, and she and Anakin exchanged a glance that spoke volumes. "You guys should go, head down to find appropriate attire for the gala, as well anything else you think you'll need."

The three young people left the room together, Leia already listing various things they would need, while Han and Luke flanked her. Padme sighed and moved her hand to her forehead as she picked up her datapad again.

"We've kept under the radar so far," Anakin murmured comfortingly, standing beside her and putting his back to the holotable. He tilted her chin up so they could look directly at each other. "The kids are good, they'll be alright." 

Padme heaved another sigh and turned to face the same direction as her husband, lacing their fingers together and leaning against his shoulder. "I know," she replied, in the same low murmur that Anakin had employed. "But that doesn't stop me worrying you know. We don't want to risk this, all of this," her free hand waved in the air to encompass the ship, the company, all that they'd built. 

"But neither of us would be able to live with ourselves if the Imperials were able to make a move on the New Republic, and the New Republic wasn't prepared," Anakin reminded her. "Besides which, if we do find out this information and pass it onto the authorities we might be able to get what we discussed." 

"Wouldn't that be nice." 

Anakin hummed in agreement and then swung himself round to examine one of the datapads discarded on the table. 

_Two weeks later_

_Eriadu_

An elegant Nabooian cruiser docked at a hanger bay in the wealthy sector of Eriadu. The greeting party straightened slightly. The ship's occupants represented the biggest, most profitable company in the galaxy. If interested parties could gain their favourable opinion then there was a great deal to be made in transactions. 

The ramp lowered and a woman strode down it and into the hanger. She paused briefly and then strode towards them. She was dressed in the dark blues of the Geworpena Ventures uniform, a dark grey cloak billowing softly around her and a dark grey headscarf covering her hair. A holster sat comfortably on her hip, and black braces were strapped to her forearms. 

She reached them and extended a hand, palm upwards in a welcoming gesture. "Colonel Lora Kabadi representing Geworpena Ventures," she introduced herself briskly. 

"Colonel," the leader of the delegation replied, upturning their own palm in greeting. "You are most welcome here on Eriadu. If you would follow me, transport to the accomadations for you and your entourage during the gala has been provided." 

The Colonel inclined her head and made a motion over her shoulder. A blond man waiting by the ramp in the at ease position, also dressed in the dark blues of Geworpena Ventures, nodded and turned slightly, barking an order up the ramp. A moment later two men dressed in uniforms with full face masks came down the ramp holding black cases. The three men came across the hanger and fell in behind the Colonel as she followed the delegation out and into the speeders that were waiting for them. 

"The rest of our entourage will follow later," the Colonel said coolly as she ducked into the speeder. "Including the Captain who will be acting as head of security for this visit. We shall provide them with the location of our lodgings." 

"Very well," was the deferent reply. This woman was worth far too much in potential earnings to risk annoying her at the very beginning. "There is a gathering this afternoon so that beings may be made known to each other before the opening ball this evening..." 

The Colonel settled back against the comfortable seats of the speeder to listen as they sped through the streets to the lodgings that had been arranged for this most prestigious guest and their entourage. 

_Later that afternoon_

_Eriadu_

There was a knock at the door of the apartment that they were staying in and Luke opened the door, Leia appearing from her room as Han and Chewie strode in, putting the last few pins in the neat coil of hair that she had formed on top of her head. 

"Are we secure?" she asked. 

Han grimaced. "As secure as we can be," he replied. "They don't have any interest in making us unsafe because they're trying to get stuff off us, but that doesn't mean this location is brilliant." 

"Great," Luke sighed and threw himself down on a couch. "What time is this thing that you're going to Ley?" 

"We need to leave in about half an hour," his sister replied, seating herself elegantly in an armchair. "Hence," she gestured at herself with one hand, indicating the loose-legged, dark blue jumpsuit with pale blue ornamentation on the top part that she was wearing over plain black boots. "I'll put on the cape before we go." 

Luke sunk further into the couch and grumbled under his breath about ridiculous suits and having to play nice. 

_Half an hour later_

Leia stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the fall of the pale grey cape around herself. She clasped the dark gold links that held the cape closed at her throat together. 

"I hate these things," Han muttered, pulling at his collar. "Why do we have to go to this again?" 

"They're not that bad," Leia said over her shoulder, tugging at the cape's heavy sleeves to make sure they fell correctly. "You just have to know how to act correctly." 

"Just because you like this sort of thing," Luke grumbled under his breath. "Mum's taught you far too well." 

"Oh hush," Leia said over her shoulder, sliding a vibroblade into the folds of the cape's sleeves. "Does everyone have at _least_ a vibroblade on them?" 

"Yeah," Luke replied. "And Chewie and I snuck in earlier and I levitated a few other weapons into various places around the room so we can access them if need be." 

"Here we go then," Leia said, and turned and strode out the door of the apartment. Luke and Han fell into step behind her, Chewbacca half a step behind them again. The few clones they had with them for extra security sealed the door behind them. 

_Across the city_

"Colonel Lora Kabadi, representative of Geworpena Ventures," a droid announced, it's voice stretching over the crowds with ease. 

The room rippled as many beings in the room turned subtly towards the door to see this Colonel. Geworpena Ventures had very rarely sent a representative to the high society gatherings that were frequent across the galaxy. The most people had seen of them was the neutral-faced negotiators sent to deal with planetary governments, boards, committees and companies. This Colonel, although young, in recent years had been beginning to make a name for herself as a prominent negotiator for the company. To be sent as a representative to a gathering of this kind of high society, though, suggested that she was of higher status within Geworpena Ventures than previously thought. Regardless, unlike most of the players in this bustling room, Colonel Kabadi was an unknown quantity. 

The young woman in the large doorway would have been dwarfed by its sheer size if she had not been giving off an aura of competence and confidence that practically dared any being there to state that she was not worthy of being in the room, of being a representative of the company that most beings in the room would attempt to make highly lucrative connections with, attempts that she would have to receive and filter. 

She looked around the room, sweeping her gaze over the beings gathered there. Colonel Kabadi was elegantly dressed, a dark blue, wide-legged suit under a pale grey sweeping cape with long sleeves. It was clasped at the throat with dark gold links, before sweeping down into long sleeves that dipped almost to the floor. Dark hair was neatly coiled on the top of her head, a dark gold chain inset with dark blue sapphires woven in it. Behind her two men moved from the shadows of the doorway to flank her, dressed neatly in formal Geworpena Ventures uniform, and behind them a Wookiee towered over all three of them. 

The Colonel glided into the room gracefully and within a few moments beings of various species were converging on her position to introduce and ingratiate themselves. Her bodyguards watched them all warily, eyes constantly scanning the room. 

_Late afternoon_

_Five days later_

"We've managed five days and not had to bail," Luke said. The four of them were gathered in the Falcon's main cabin, going over the plan for that evening, and debriefing with Anakin and Padme over a comm-call. "It would look suspicious if we skipped the final night of the gala, it's the main event after all." 

"More than suspicious," Leia agreed. "Particularly if we want to continue making expansions into the Core. It makes us look like we have something to hide." 

"We do have something to hide," Han pointed out, gesturing at the holo images of their parents. Leia swatted him. 

" _Besides_ the fact that Anakin and I are still wanted across the galaxy," Padme said patiently. "And I agree with Leia. No-one's come that could potentially recognise either of you, Luke, Leia? Han? None of your former employers either?" 

"None," Han replied. "And I've been keeping an eye out. There's been no double-takes or side glances at the kid or Her Worship either." 

"I was more worried about people recognising Leia honestly," Luke added. "She's the more prominent one of the two of us here, and she's doing the politics, which could have caused people to link her to you. But nothing so far. We have to go tonight, but we have a rough extraction plan just in case." 

"Preparation?" Padme arched an eyebrow. "Good to know that you haven't been following your father's ideas of how to prepare for a mission." 

"Oi," Anakin protested half-heartedly. They all knew that he had no real grounds to defend himself. 

"We'll be fine," Luke said cheerfully. "Mum, Dad, we have to go so we can finish getting ready, but we'll call you as soon as we're off planet." 

"May the Force be with you," Anakin said formally and the holocall winked out. 

Han straightened up from where where he had been sprawled over one of the chairs and stretched to his full height. 

"Let's get this show on the road," he drawled. "Kid, you coming?" 

Luke straightened from his own position leaning on the holotable and followed Han to the gun turrets where the two of them quickly checked them over. Leia and Chewie checked the rest of the ship's systems in the cockpit, and once the pilot and co-pilot were satisfied the four of them closed up the ship and returned to the lodgings that they had been assigned while on Eriadu. 

_Gala in Eriadu City_

_2100 hours_

Senator Bana Breemu turned from where she was standing with the Senator for Eriadu, a few business leaders, society stars and various aides to see Colonel Kabadi of Geworpena Ventures announced at the door. She had arrived that afternoon, dispatched by the Chancellor after he received word of the confirmed presence of a representative of Geworpena Ventures, to try and gauge how willing Geworpena Ventures would be to work more closely with the New Republic. She examined the young woman entering with significant interest. 

The Colonel stood framed in the doorway, her two human guards flanking her. Her Wookiee bodyguard was nowhere to be seen. The human guards wore the same formal uniforms as they had at every other event that week. The Colonel, however, wore a sleeveless pale grey dress with a mermaid cut, folds of fabric in pleats around her body, silver jewellry glimmering at her neck, ears and wrists, shoulder-length dark curls pulled slightly away from her face and coiling down to rest on her bare shoulders. She wore elbow-length pale grey gloves and a dark blue cape draped from her shoulders to fall on the floor behind her. 

The Colonel came into the room and was immediately approached by half a dozen beings of various species. She greeted them with a polite, diplomat's smile and was immediately drawn into conversation. Senator Breemu excused herself from those surrounding her and approached the Colonel as well. One of Kabadi's bodyguards spotted her approach and leant forward, murmuring in the Colonel's ear. Kabadi glanced up, made brief eye contact and then dealt with those around her quickly, but without causing any offence. 

"Senator Breemu," the Colonel greeted, extending her right hand, palm upwards. "A pleasure to meet you." 

"Colonel Kabadi," Breemu returned, mirroring the other woman's gesture. "Likewise. Does your presence here mean that we can expect Geworpena Ventures to become more present in the Inner Core?" 

"Perhaps," the Colonel replied, diplomatically, a small courteous smile on her face. "Such a presence would depend greatly on how our circumstances alter in the future. At the present moment Geworpena Ventures has no need of a presence in the Core Worlds, and more to the point, the Board feels that our company can be of greater benefit in the Mid-Rim and Outer Rim Territories." 

"I am a representative of the Chancellor here, just as you are a representative of your Corporation," Breemu said. Kabadi arched an eyebrow. "Is there anything that the Chancellor could assist with in order for Geworpena Ventures to feel able to expand further into the Core?" 

Kabadi's face smoothed over into a blank, political mask. "The Chancellor offers such assistance?" 

"Chancellor Organa has noted the exemplary work of Geworpena Ventures in donation to charities, and adherence to galactic laws in terms of taxation and wage standards," Breemu answered. "He feels that if your company was given a greater presence in the Core, that other companies would feel obliged to follow suit." 

"And that companies heavily affliated with the Imperial government would be prevented from embedding themselves further in the Core, and could possibly be driven out of business," Kabadi added. Senator Breemu glanced up and met the keen intelligence hidden adeptly behind dark brown eyes, a political mask and elegant clothing. 

"If such an outcome were to occur, the Chancellor would not be entirely displeased," Breemu conceded. Kabadi inclined her head in acknowledgement. 

"The Chancellor has our attention," Kabadi said. "However, you are aware that there are multiple employees of our organisation who were considered criminals under Imperial laws, laws that your New Republic Senate has yet to repeal." 

"An exemption, or rather a pardon," Breemu corrected herself, seeing the blank look begin to smooth over on Kabadi's face at the mention of an exemption. "Could perhaps be negotiated and passed through the Senate." 

"If such an exemption were to be passed Geworpena Ventures would consider trading to a greater degree with the Inner Core," Kabadi allowed. 

"I will communicate this to Chancellor Organa," Breemu replied. Thinking the conversation at an end, she made to move over, but Colonel Kabadi took a step closer, cut her eyes to the side and dropped her voice. 

"I imagine there will be factions within the Senate who will be eager to pass this as soon as they can," she murmured. "As likely as there are to be factions who wish to keep us out of the Core. Through some of our contacts in the Outer Rim Geworpena Ventures has," she paused delicately, "acquired some intelligence that the Chancellor and NRI may be interested in, regarding various parties in attendance at this gala. There is muttering and movement among those who fled as the Empire fell." 

"I imagine NRI would be interested in this," Breemu agreed. 

"I have the files," the Colonel said, stepping away slightly. "A portion of my entourage will depart directly from the spaceport after the gala this evening. Perhaps we could speak in a speeder on the way?" 

"Of course." 

Colonel Kabadi smiled, and moved away, her blond bodyguard following her. The other dark-haired bodyguard waited as Kabadi departed. 

"One of our staff will communicate to one of your aides where our speeders will be departing from," he said, speaking, to Breemu's surprise, with a Corellian accent. 

"Of course," Breemu replied. 

The bodyguard nodded, bowed his head and turned on a heel, making his way through the crowd back to the Colonel's side. 

_2300 hours_

_Colonel Kabadi's speeder_

_The streets of Eriadu City en route to the Millennium Falcon's docking bay_

"On this drive is all the information we have," the Colonel said, extending a slim rectangular stick. "Should any of the information become corrupted you can contact our offices and ask to speak to me, I will ensure anything you require is provided. We have copies of everything contained on there." 

"Thank you," Senator Breemu took the stick and slipped it into a hidden pocket of her robe. "And should the Chancellor should wish to speak to you about what we discussed earlier?" 

"I advise you to go through the same channels," Kabadi said. "To act as a representative is not my sole duty within Geworpena Ventures, I am not constantly available. As I said, we have offices for that purpose." 

"Of course," Breemu agreed. "Thank you." She extended her hand and Kabadi looked at it for a half second and then clasped it with her own slim palm. "You know," she said casually. "You remind me of an old friend of mine, Padme Amidala." 

"Oh?" Kabadi replied. She withdrew her hand from Breemu's grasp and picked up the black gloves tucked into her belt, tugging one and then the other on. "Well I would say that is quite a compliment. Whatever her later actions, I've always admired Senator Amidala for her refusal to accept the Trade Federation's attack on Naboo and then her actions during and after the Clone Wars. Her politics were admirable." 

"Indeed they were," Breemu agreed. She thought of her friend for a moment. "Perhaps I am merely caught in nostalgia. Padme and I used to have such excellent discussions." 

"You must regret the actions that she took," the Colonel said, her voice gentle. Then it hardened. "Although I cannot say that I entirely disagree. Holding a man without trial is more of an Imperial action than one that your vaunted New Republic should have taken." 

"I believe it was the agreement of the Chancellor and the Jedi Order that they could not risk the potential consequences of a trial," Breemu answered, slightly taken aback. 

"Be that as it may, hardly a good foundation to build on," Kabadi replied pointedly. "Neither is how long the New Republic has taken to review the cases of those wrongfully imprisoned under Palpatine's regime, or how long unjust laws passed by a despot have been allowed to stand." She softened slightly. "Be that as it may, I understand that a great deal of work had to be done, and we did not come here to debate this. I hope the information we have provided is useful." 

"Yes, the New Republic thanks you for this," Breemu agreed, not taken aback by the rapid subject change. Her Senatorial colleagues had attempted to discomfort her with far more abrupt subject changes in her time. The speeder slowed to a halt "A pleasure Colonel." 

"Likewise Senator." Kabadi flashed her a smile and then the door of the speeder was opening and she sprang out with a light grasp of the hand extended to assist her and a swish of her cloak as she drew the hood over her curls. A moment later her slim figure, flanked by one of her bodyguards had disappeared into the dim light of the spaceport. 

Senator Breemu relaxed back into her seat and nodded for the driver to take her to her own ship. Behind her the noise of a ship's engines starting filled the night. 

_Half an hour later_

_The Millennium Falcon_

_In hyperspace_

"She compared me to Mum," Leia said numbly. "I managed to deflect it I think, but she compared me to Mum. I had to tell her that I would be available to the Senate, the Chancellor and the Jedi Order in case there were problems with the intel and to negotiate the pardon we discussed." She glanced up at her brother with dark eyes. "Luke she said that I reminded her of Padme Amidala." 

"We'll tell the parents as soon as we drop out of hyperspace," her twin replied, rubbing comforting circles on her back. "If she didn't explicitly mention that you looked like Leia Naberrie, just don't freak out yet." 

"Luke didn't speak to her," Han chimed in. "If it had been both of you standing there talking to her then she might have jumped to the Naberrie twins. But the whole time you were talking to her Luke had his back to the two of you." 

"It'll be alright Ley," Luke reiterated. "Even if Senator Breemu works it out eventually, well there's no firm proof that it was you. We cleaned everything you touched, the whole lodging has been sanitised. You made physical contact with as little as possible." 

Leia's shoulders had been relaxing as Luke listed, the tension leeching out of them. She shook herself slightly and straightened from her position slumped at the table. "Right," she said firmly. "While we're in hyperspace then, let's get to work on the information that we managed to get, but haven't given to the NRI." 

"There's my sister," Luke said with a grin. 

"Yeah, always making us work," Han grumbled, but with a grin on his face that undercut the annoyance in his voice. 

Leia thumped him as she moved over to the terminal that they had plugged the port into. The data flicked up on screen and her eyes ran over the data. 

"Luke, Han," she called. The two of them looked up from where they had settled with their own datapads, legs propped up on the couch and table. "Have either of you ever heard of a planet called Byss?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos and comments


End file.
